


Лес чисто подмети

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Multi, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Рон, нам надо тебе что-то сказать" и что было дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моей замечательной бете Rhaina.  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2014

**Уизли**  
  
Умирать в лесу Дин оказалось не страшно, но муторно. Правда, Рон не был уверен, что именно из этого озера когда-то вытащил Гарри и именно по этому камню саданул мечом, — просто решил, что они те самые и есть. Попал он сюда случайно: аппарировал куда глаза глядят, втайне надеясь, что в процессе его расщепит с концами. И уж тем более не предполагал, что будет умирать так: всегда думал, что нарушить Непреложный обет все равно что под Avada попасть — раз, и все.  
  
А пришлось сидеть и ждать.  
  
Больше аппарировать он не мог — проверял. Зато Incendio и Lumos хоть через четыре раза на пятый, но получались, и воды в озере хватало без всякого Aquamenti.   
Есть не хотелось. Он вяло жевал аврорские пайки-концентраты — вечно таскал их в кармане, вот и сгодились, — но мог бы и обойтись. Куда сильнее хотелось спать. Он задремывал, просыпался с криком, вставал отлить или зачерпнуть воды из озера и снова ложился и засыпал. Может, это и было его наказанием — возвращаться в прошлое снова и снова? Ну а что, справедливо. Для чего-то же он попал именно туда, где все начиналось?  
  
 **Снейп**  
  
В Хогвартс он возвращаться не стал. Еще в Сент-Мунго, в послеоперационном полубреду, дал себе зарок: если выживет и не попадет в Азкабан — уйдет.   
  
Навещали его немногие.  
Первой, когда садиться уже разрешили, а оправдать еще не успели, пришла Минерва. Он выслушал ее извинения, но на предложение вернуться ответил решительным отказом. Визиты продолжались: убедившись, что мнения своего он не изменит, Минерва приходила просто так — поболтать, пожаловаться, вспомнить.   
  
Потом, перед самым процессом, заглянул Шеклболт — то есть министр Шеклболт, конечно, — единственный, кого Дамблдор хотя бы отчасти посвятил в свой безумный план. Не дождавшись вопроса, сам завел речь об оправдании за отсутствием состава преступления и тут же — о перспективах. Снейп отлично понимал его желание держать бывшего двойного агента где-нибудь поближе и не удивился, когда этим «поближе» оказался Отдел тайн. В общем-то, он почти не возражал — предложение было соблазнительное, — если бы не царившая у невыразимцев практически военная дисциплина. Да он и согласился бы, наверно, если бы накануне выписки к нему не пришел Флитвик.  
  
Весь прошлый год они не разговаривали: по-гоблински злопамятный при всей легкости характера, Флитвик не мог простить Обездвиживающего заклятья, которым Снейп достал его в ночь нападения Пожирателей. Не пылал благородной яростью, как Минерва, не косился оскорбленно, как Помона Спраут, не делал вид, что все в порядке, как Поппи, — просто игнорировал.   
Насколько Снейп был в курсе гоблинских обычаев, единственной причиной посещения мог стать вызов на дуэль: впрочем, Флитвику полагалось дождаться его полного выздоровления.   
Он попытался припомнить, как отвечают на формальный вызов — гоблины в этих вопросах были предельно щепетильны, — но Флитвик просеменил через комнату, взобрался на стул для посетителей и кивнул:  
— Северус.  
Как будто встретились за завтраком в Главном зале.  
— Филиус.  
— Я слышал, ты ищешь место?  
Наверняка Минерва жаловалась.  
— Допустим.  
— Мой родственник хочет нанять зельевара.  
Родственник? За все двадцать лет знакомства Флитвик не говорил о своей родне ровным счетом ничего.   
— Со стороны отца.  
Гоблин?! За каким лешим гоблину нужен зельевар?  
— Не просто зельевара, Северус, — именно тебя. Я всего лишь посредник. И еще — место работы находится достаточно далеко от... от благ цивилизации.  
— Где? — не удержался Снейп  
— В Скара Брэй.  
  
Что ж, можно было считать, что дуэль состоялась: по крайней мере, удар был нанесен. В Скара Брэй, легендарную столицу гоблинов, за всю писаную историю было допущено не более двух десятков волшебников, а чтобы счесть тех, кто там работал, хватило бы пальцев одной руки.  
— Но что?..  
Флитвик пожал плечами и ответил:  
— Monnorranrr.  
Гоббледука Снейп никогда не изучал, но это слово, выражающее самую сущность гоблинов, знал: «Не мое дело».  
  
На другой день он связался с достопочтенным Думслотом, получил копию контракта, выговорил себе возможность как минимум четырех публикаций в год (попутно признав необходимость цензуры), еще раз попытался все обдумать, махнул рукой и подписал.  
  
Оставался еще один день в больнице — и именно на него пришлись целых два визита.  
Первым, сразу после завтрака, явился Поттер. Снейп уже знал, что тот выступал на его процессе свидетелем защиты, в качестве доказательства невиновности представив отданные после укуса Нагини воспоминания (на заочном заседании Визенгамота настоял Шеклболт). Совсем недавно Снейп бы, наверно, вспылил, но сейчас не чувствовал ровно ничего: то, чем он жил раньше, вытекло с ядом и кровью, выгорело вместе с Визжащей хижиной. Поттер оглядел его, кивнул сам себе и сообщил, что, несмотря на все прежние недоразумения, счастлив видеть профессора живым и здоровым. Еще через минуту — Поттер как раз рассказывал, что принят в Аврорат без экзаменов, по совокупности заслуг, — Снейп безуспешно попытался справиться с дурным дежавю: казалось, сопляк вот-вот потреплет его по руке, назовет «мой мальчик» и предложит чаю. Стиснув зубы, он выслушал поттеровский монолог, сказал:  
— Рад за вас, — и распрощался, искренне надеясь, что новых встреч не последует.  
  
Вторым посетителем оказался Драко Малфой, накануне освобожденный из-под ареста. Нарциссу стараниями того же Поттера оправдали почти сразу же, Люциус все еще ждал суда, а Драко — так же как некогда самому Снейпу — достались три месяца заключения. По правде говоря, Снейп не думал, что Драко захочет его видеть, но тот появился как ни в чем не бывало — осунувшийся, однако настроенный на удивление бодро. Сказал, что только что навещал Гойла, на секунду прикрыв глаза, рассказал о Крэббе, спросил совета — возвращаться ли в школу и напоследок попросил разрешения писать.   
  
На другой день Снейп вышел из госпиталя, чтобы жить дальше.  
  
 **Уизли**  
  
Непреложный обет Рон принес почти сразу же после возвращения к Гарри и Гермионе. Не по правилам, конечно, — у него не было ни того, кому приносить клятву, ни свидетеля, так что пришлось обходиться собственной персоной. Но он отлично помнил, как выговорил затверженное наизусть «Не нанесу Гарри Поттеру ущерба, вреда, горя и обиды ни словом, ни делом» и как магия приняла его клятву, вспыхнула красно-золотым сиянием, которое стекло с палочки на запястье.  
  
В том-то и беда, что он почти все помнил, а если забывал, Мерлином проклятая клятва тут же тыкала его мордой в забытое, как щенка в лужу.   
  
Осенний день, ставший началом конца, Рон мог описать до последнего желтого листа. Накануне он вернулся из Ирландии, с первого самостоятельного задания. Считалось, что шел на подхвате у старшего аврора Трэверса, но тот с самого начала дал свободу действий и только притормаживал, когда Рон слишком зарывался. И ведь справились, раскрыли мошенника, который разместил объявления о продаже котла Дагды — или того, что за него выдавал.   
  
В Лондон они вернулись уже после полуночи. Трэверс порекомендовал с отчетом не тянуть, набросать сразу, и даже помог немного. Советовал и отоспаться в служебке, но тут Рон настоял на своем — только домой. Домой, в их с Гермионой квартиру: они сняли ее, как только Рон начал получать жалованье. По правде сказать, размером она была чуть побольше мыльницы, но это была их квартира, их собственная, и он любил ее и скучал весь этот дождливый ирландский месяц.  
  
Он вышел из камина в темноту кухни, нарочно громко топая, представляя, как из комнаты сейчас появится Гермиона — недовольная, сонная, взъерошенная — и как он ухватит ее и прижмет к себе. Но Гермионы не было; не было даже Живоглота, который обычно бросался с недовольным мявом драть ему брюки. Рон пробормотал:  
— Lumos! — и тут же заметил приклеенную к стене над столом записку: «Я у родителей, встретимся завтра в перерыв в Министерстве».  
Он огорченно плюхнулся на стул: родители — это было святое. После возвращения из Австралии Гермиона мчалась к ним по первому зову, и приходилось мириться.  
Выпил чаю — больше все равно ничего не нашел — и уснул как убитый.  
  
Наутро в Министерстве у него ни минуты свободной не было: начальство требовало доклада, Трэверс уже привычно свалил писанину на Рона, себе отведя роль моральной поддержки, сослуживцы хлопали по плечу и лезли с расспросами; словом, к Гермионе в ее Бюро распределения домашних эльфов он так и не выбрался. Уже собрался было послать записку — пообедать нормально явно не светило, — когда в кабинет вошел Гарри. Видок у него был не очень — наверно, после дежурства. Рон заикнулся насчет обеда, но Гарри не дал договорить:  
— Я о том же. Гермиону куда-то вызвали, так что переносим все на вечер. В семь в «Джоне Сноу».  
Рон радостно закивал — в маггловском пабе хотя бы поговорить можно было без лишних ушей.  
  
Он думал, что придет первым, но когда толкнул дверь и огляделся, Гарри и Гермиона уже были там: сидели на диване за угловым столиком и говорили о чем-то, низко склонившись друг к другу. Ни стаканов, ни тарелок Рон не заметил — значит, не слишком и опоздал.   
Рядом места не было; пришлось наскоро чмокнуть Гермиону в щеку и усесться напротив.  
— Заказал уже?   
— Заказал.  
Официант возник у стола, расставил низкие стаканы — явно не пивные. Маггловское виски Рон уже пробовал и одобрил.  
— За аврора Уизли и его первое задание!  
Они звякнули стаканами.  
— Ты пей, Рон!  
— А что ты еще заказал? Стейк? С картошкой? — есть хотелось ужасно, но больше хотелось рассказать им все, похвастаться, чтобы Гермиона слушала, восторженно ахала и задавала вопросы.  
Гарри разлил по второй и, раньше чем Рон успел поднести стакан ко рту, взмахнул палочкой, накладывая Muffliato, поерзал и побормотал:  
— Нам надо тебе кое-что сказать. Мысгермионойлюбимдругдруга.  
— Что?  
— Мы с Гарри любим друг друга, — четко выговорила Гермиона.   
— Это... как-то само получилось, — подхватил Гарри. — Мы не знаем, как... Мы хотели, чтобы все было честно... Ты… ты прости.   
  
Рон, как во сне, глотнул виски, поперхнулся, закашлялся и вдруг увидел: Гарри держит палочку наизготовку. Держит под столом, чтобы в любую минуту — что? Обездвижить? Связать? Заткнуть рот?  
— Ты наш лучший друг, правда, — сказала Гермиона. — Мы хотим, чтобы ты понял: мы тебя любим. Мы все для тебя сделаем. Но врать не будем...  
  
Сидели здесь и договаривались, вдруг понял Рон. Прикидывали: вот это надо сказать, а этого лучше не говорить. И палочку не опускать — вдруг будет скандалить. И виски заказать непременно — пусть выпьет и расслабится. Мерлин драный! Так стыдно ему еще в жизни не было.  
Он схватил стакан, выхлебал все, что оставалось, — его тут же замутило. Едкая горечь поступила к горлу, он выскочил из-за стола, зажимая рот, и рванул прочь под встревоженное гермионино:  
— Рон, что?..  
Сортир, к счастью, был свободен; Рон влетел в кабинку, согнулся над толчком, и его тут же вывернуло. Сначала выпитым, потом — голой желчью. Он пытался отдышаться, но его скручивало снова и снова, уже насухую.  
  
Наконец он кое-как почистился и вышел, пятясь. Конечно, Гарри был там — стоял, прислонившись к стене, и дернулся было к нему, но остановился:  
— Что такое?  
— Ничего. Подавился, наверно.   
На какую-то долю секунды все стало как раньше — и тут же вернулось.  
— Гарри, — прохрипел Рон — горло саднило жутко. — Я пойду, наверно...  
Гарри кивнул, внимательно его разглядывая:  
— Ты в Ирландии никаких проклятий не словил?  
— Нет, я просто не жрамши сегодня, сам знаешь...  
Приготовился аппарировать и в последний момент пробормотал:  
— Ты Гермионе скажи, что я...  
Но что ей сказать, он не знал.  
  
 **Снейп**  
  
Жизнь постепенно налаживалась, входила в колею. Единожды переночевав в комнате при лаборатории, Снейп потребовал себе человеческих условий и нашел жилье в ближайшем городишке Керкуолл. Волшебники там жили вперемешку с магглами; Снейп почел за лучшее снять отдельный дом и лично наложить на него охранные чары.   
  
Нынешнее место, как вскоре выяснилось, перепало ему после смерти прежнего зельевара. Снейп помнил его по заголовкам в журналах, но сами статьи не читал — сферы их интересов практически не пересекались. Сейчас же не поленился найти его биографию, ознакомился и недоуменно пожал плечами: Джон Попл был практически сквибом и занимался более теорией, чем практикой, причем ратовал за применение маггловских технологий.  
Впрочем, понять гоблинов и их выбор Снейп не пытался.  
От своего предшественника он унаследовал неплохую — по меркам прошлого века — лабораторию, маггловский компьютер, модифицированный для местных условий, и записи, в которых предстояло разобраться. Отдельным пунктом шло изучение гоббледука. С зельями на основе минерального сырья он прежде почти не работал, предпочитая органические ингредиенты, — был шанс, что новая работа сможет захватить его целиком, не оставляя места для... Для лишнего.  
  
Малфой-младший писал не часто, но регулярно. Когда примерно через год после переезда в очередном письме он попросил о встрече, Снейп в ответном осведомился о причине, выпустил сову, закрыл окно и задумался. Безусловно, оставалось достаточно желающих расквитаться с ним — как с одной, так и с другой стороны. Но — и это было самое лучшее, что случилось после войны, — ему не надо было отвечать ни за кого, кроме самого себя. Даже если вся эта история со встречей — блеф, что ему может грозить? Да ничего.  
Он дождался нового письма от Драко — тот вполне предсказуемо объяснял, что хочет разговора с глазу на глаз, — и ответил согласием.  
  
На всякий случай все-таки заглянул в газеты, прочел, что Люциусу Малфою, по слухам, собираются изменить меру пресечения на домашний арест и не смог удержаться от смешка: может быть, Драко, привыкший за это время к самостоятельности, просто решил отсрочить встречу с отцом?  
  
Драко действительно изменился: лихорадочное возбуждение первых послепобедных дней сменилось ленивым спокойствием, возможно, несколько наигранным. Снейп знал, что мэнор удалось сохранить; скорее всего, и содержимое сейфов не слишком пострадало — по крайней мере, его хватало для поддержания привычного образа жизни. Такой Драко не стал бы сбегать от отца — напротив, остался бы, чтобы наконец доказать, чего стоит.  
  
Ровно через десять минут после появления Малфой-младший объявил, что желает осмотреть окрестности. Они вышли: Драко шагал рядом, засунув руки в карманы длинного пальто, трансфигурированного из мантии. Нос у него покраснел, волосы растрепались. Он искоса взглянул на Снейпа, пожевал губу и спросил:  
— Профессор, что вы знаете о Долге жизни?  
Снейп остановился, молниеносно к нему разворачиваясь:  
— Кому вы задолжали, Драко?  
— Не я, — он остановился, отвел глаза. — Гойл.  
— Гойл?! — Такого Снейп не ждал. Прежний Драко ради Гойла пальцем бы не шевельнул... если только это не предлог. — Объяснитесь.  
— Когда Крэбб в Выручай-комнате вызвал Адский огонь и погиб, нас с Гойлом вытащили Поттер и Уизли, — угрюмо ответил Драко — речь явно была отрепетирована. — Я почти не пострадал, а Грег... помните, он сильно обгорел, лечился, а несколько месяцев назад вышел — и началось... Думали, это последствия ожогов, но потом выяснилось…  
— А вы?  
Он пожал плечами:  
— Ничего. Не знаю, почему.  
— Симптомы? Зуд, высыпания, галлюцинации, панические атаки?   
Драко снова пожевал губу:  
— Галлюцинаций, кажется, не было.  
— Он понимает, что с ним происходит? Соматические проявления иногда возникают...  
— Он, может быть, тугодум, но не дебил, — перебил его Драко несколько даже обиженно. — Понимает, естественно. Но как-то странно: он говорит, что узнает, когда сможет расплатиться... в смысле, когда возникнет подходящая ситуация. Якобы почувствует, если жизни Уизли будет что-то угрожать. Но не уверен, что сможет дотерпеть.  
— Почему Уизли, а не Поттера? Знаете что, Драко: сейчас мы вернемся и вы постараетесь вспомнить все, что тогда происходило, максимально подробно. Если затрудняетесь, я попробую достать думосбор.  
— Не надо, профессор. Я все помню.  
  
— …Винса накрыло почти сразу, — рассказывал Драко, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу. — Думаю, у него не было шансов. Грега задело, но он какое-то время был в сознании и шел сам. Мы бежали, потом полезли на какую-то кучу мебели. Потом прилетели эти... Поттер затащил меня на метлу почти сразу, Уизли и Грейнджер сделали несколько кругов — Грег уже потерял сознание, его трудно было поднять...  
— Метлы? Какие? — быстро спросил Снейп.  
Драко подумал, покачал головой:  
— Не знаю, что за модель. Я таких не видел, но они выглядели старыми — слишком тяжелые, толстое сплюснутое метловище... и смягчающие заклятия какие-то странные...  
— Итак, на одной метле были вы с Поттером, а на другой — Уизли, Грейнджер и Гойл, причем последний — без сознания? Что вы помните о грузоподъемности метел?  
— Они... — удивленно пробормотал Драко, — они вообще не должны были взлететь? Да? Но как?..  
— Возможно, это была грузовая метла — я о таких слышал. Возможно, Уизли — ведь управлял метлой он, верно? — просто не понимал, что делает... «Тысяча мудрецов знает, что так невозможно, а потом приходит один дурак...» — процитировал он.  
— Это может быть причиной?  
— Понятия не имею. Но мы хотя бы установили, чем отличаются ваши случаи. И... собственно, какого совета ты хотел? Гойл пробовал говорить с Уизли? — в разговоре он все время сбивался с «вы» на «ты».  
— А что он ему скажет? — Драко скривился. — Раньше мог хотя бы денег предложить, а сейчас? Он сам только что нашел работу — в пекарне, у дальнего родственника...  
— Что с его отцом? До сих пор в розыске?  
Драко кивнул.  
— Сомневаюсь, что Уизли взял бы у него деньги, особенно после победы, — заметил Снейп. — Я сварю мазь, зуд она смягчит, но причина, понятно, останется. Хорошо бы ты уговорил Гойла...  
— Профессор, — начал Драко, но Снейп поднял руку:  
— Нет. Сюда ты его приведешь только в крайнем случае. Это неприятно, конечно, но жизни не угрожает, поверь моему опыту.  
— А что сделали вы? — все-таки спросил Драко.  
Снейп дернул плечом:  
— Вернул долг родственнику... кредитора. Через много лет.


	2. Chapter 2

**Уизли**  
  
Он не знал, как добрался до дома — пришел в себя уже в спальне, под одеялом.   
Палочка лежала рядом, Tempus показал три часа пополуночи. Дико хотелось пить. Он выхлебал два стакана воды, и тут его накрыло.   
  
Кажется, он катался по кровати — большой, новой, которую они выбирали вдвоем, — катался и выл, и зарывался лицом в подушку, чтобы почувствовать ее запах, доказать, что ему не приснилось, она на самом деле жила здесь с ним, спала, укрывалась одним одеялом. Но пахло только лимонным мылом: наверно, она постелила чистое, уходя. Или ничего не было? Он кидался в комнату, колотил кулаками по стеклу книжного шкафа — книги стояли на месте, конечно; иначе он бы заметил, что она забрала их, стал бы спрашивать не вовремя, сделал бы все не так, как они планировали, когда... когда сговаривались...   
Потом он, кажется, сидел посреди комнаты — то истерически ржал над собой, над своей клятвой, над проклятым Волдемортом, который оказался прав; то вдруг впадал в ступор и, зажмурившись, пытался понять, чего сейчас хочет: по всему выходило, что забиться в угол и не выходить долго... никогда. На кухне — он помнил — оставалась початая бутылка огневиски. Он рванулся за ней, вдруг сообразив, что Гермиона могла все предусмотреть и унести, — и тут зазвонил будильник.  
  
Проклятая штука была зачарована так, чтобы наверняка заставить его подняться. Рон выругался, взмахнул палочкой, но отключить не успел: по разгромленной комнате пронеслась и застыла перед ним серебристая выдра-Патронус.  
— Рон? Ты в порядке? Мы беспокоимся...  
  
В голове у него что-то щелкнуло. Повернулось — наверно, мозги вставали на место. Если он... если он скажется больным и не придет, если он напьется сейчас до беспамятства — значит, она права. Конечно, она всегда права — она же такая умная, и выбрала правильно, и никакие «Я докажу!» ничего не изменят, потому что с Гарри не сравнится никто. Но если он останется здесь, они будут жалеть его, как паршивого пса, которого прикормили, а потом выбросили — надоел...  
Форменная мантия нашлась под кроватью — к счастью, почти целая, — десятка заклинаний хватило, чтобы уничтожить к драккловой матери весь разгром, который он учинил, залечить раны и царапины удалось и того быстрее. Аврор Уизли снова был готов служить и защищать.  
  
Следующие несколько дней прошли как во сне — или как под Imperius, который он сам на себя наложил: Рон отчитывался перед начальством, принимал поздравления, дописывал и подшивал, говорил, что непременно проставится, но позже, и даже убеждал Гарри, что ему действительно некогда.  
  
В квартиру он больше не возвращался: впервые проклиная собственную примелькавшуюся в газетах рожу, сумел купить бутылку в маггловском супермаркете и снять номер в маггловском же отеле, как их учили в Академии. Войдя, покосился было на пластиковый стаканчик, плюнул и отхлебнул из горла. Кажется, даже проглотить не успел: его стошнило прямо на грязноватый гостиничный ковер. В голове звенело — кто-то смеялся, кто-то четко выговаривал: «Мы с Гарри...» На секунду он забыл, где находится, и только проморгавшись, понял, что это не паб.  
  
Конечно, надо было брать не виски, а что-то другое. За следующие несколько вечеров он перепробовал десяток видов бухла, магического и маггловского, и убедился, что не реагирует только на сливочное пиво. Мрачно разглядывая яркую, затейливо разрисованную этикетку, он пришел к выводу, что никто, кроме Гермионы, не стал бы накладывать на него такое идиотское заклятье. До сих пор, завидев ее на другом конце коридора, он позорно сматывался, но сейчас выхода не было.   
  
— Гермиона!  
Она резко оглянулась по сторонам, будто прикидывала пути отступления.  
— Рон, давай после работы...  
— Я быстро, — он жадно ее разглядывал, сравнивал — не могло же ничего не измениться! — но она оставалась прежней, даже чернильное пятно на пальце было такое, как раньше. — Пожалуйста...  
— Рон, пойми, — перебила она, — ты ни в чем не виноват, но я не...  
— Заклятье сними, — сказал он. — Я не буду пить, честно, только сними.  
Она, сощурившись, уставилась на него:  
— Заклятье? Пить? Ну-ка рассказывай!  
  
Через полчаса он, раздетый до пояса, покорно поднимал и опускал руки, следил за пальцем, скашивая глаза вверх и вниз, вздрагивал от диагностических чар и терпел другие издевательства, которым подвергается пациент в госпитале. Рядом, вцепившись в подлокотники стула, сидел Гарри, а выставленная за дверь Гермиона ждала в коридоре.  
— Ну, молодой человек, я лично никакой темной магии не нахожу, — объявил седоватый кругленький целитель. — Попробуем проверить на практике, — и ловко подсунул Рону под нос мензурку.  
Запах спирта ударил в ноздри. Проклятье не подвело — целитель едва успел отскочить.   
— Странно. На Sobrius действительно не похоже. Я выпишу вам направление на углубленное обследование. На другие продукты реакции нет? И побудьте пару дней дома...  
  
Справку для начальства он выбросил сразу, как вышел из кабинета — не хватало еще целыми днями сидеть и сопли жевать, — кивнул Гарри и пошел к выходу — шагов десять, наверно.  
— Ты куда это собрался?  
— Не твое дело, — пробормотал он.  
— Конечно! Мой лучший друг проклят неизвестно чем, и это не мое дело! И где ты сейчас живешь? Тебя неделю не было ни в Норе, ни в... — она не договорила — оглянулась на Гарри, который стоял рядом, касаясь ее плечом.  
— В Норе?! Какого...  
— Мы пока не поднимали шум, — сказал Гарри. — Решили дать тебе время, но проклятье — другой разговор. Пойдем, попробуем разобраться без всяких этих... — он кивнул на дверь в кабинет. — Вид у тебя правда не очень.  
  
И он позволил им. Разрешил уговорить себя, утащить на Гриммо, 12 — оказывается, они теперь жили там, — разрешил себе разговаривать с ними как раньше, обсуждать, что это может быть за проклятье, и как быть с квартирой, и когда вывозить книги — и только оставаться в старой своей гостевой спальне отказался наотрез. Ушел.   
  
 **Снейп**  
  
Малфоя он выставил на следующий день; тот не слишком возражал, но выклянчил разрешение приехать еще. И действительно приезжал, раз или два, приносил сплетни, которые с удовольствием вываливал на свежего слушателя, рассказывал, что с возвращением отца поступил учиться в Оксфорд на факультет магической экономики и попал в университетскую сборную по квиддичу...   
Мазь для Гойла Снейп пересылал ему совиной почтой — Драко уверял, что снадобье помогает, а в пекарне Гойлу не просто нравится, у него, похоже, открылся настоящий талант, кто бы мог подумать. В доказательство прилагалась посылка с выпечкой: сконы и правда удались, а вот имбирная коврижка показалась слишком пряной.  
  
Как бы то ни было, каждый визит обговаривался как минимум за месяц, и когда поздно вечером в дверь заколотили, Снейп меньше всего ожидал увидеть на пороге Малфоя-младшего.  
— Драко? Что-то случилось?  
— Ушла! — выпалил тот. — Грязнокровка теперь с Поттером!   
Снейп отшатнулся, как от удара. Он забыл — не вспоминал уже почти четверть века, Мерлин великий! Кто тогда сказал это: Эйвери, Мальсибер? Он давно понимал, что с Лили все кончено, но позволял себе не то что надеяться — обманываться, пока не увидел их с Поттером в обнимку во дворе, на скамейке. Тогда он заперся в спальне и не выходил ни к обеду, ни к ужину, и слышал, как кто-то из его соседей объяснял приятелям, куда он подевался. Да уж.  
  
— Вы решили, что нашли достойный повод ворваться ко мне без предупреждения, мистер Малфой? Или что я разучился читать?  
Драко запнулся, перестал сверкать глазами и брызгать слюной:  
— В газетах еще ничего нет, профессор! Это... это Грег — он сказал, что с Уизли случилась какая-то хрень... — Снейп невольно фыркнул, узнав неповторимый гойловский стиль, Драко осекся на полуслове. — То есть что-то очень плохое, я поспрашивал кое-кого в Министерстве и узнал... Объявление о помолвке должно появиться со дня на день, и...  
— И что же угрожает мистеру Уизли? — не удержался Снейп. — Кроме моральных терзаний и, полагаю, алкогольной интоксикации?  
— Н-нет, — пробормотал Драко. — Там как-то странно: говорят, он вообще не пьет, даже пива. И они не поссорились с Поттером, но... Я же не за тем — меня Грег спросил, что будет, если он поможет Уизли вернуть Грейнджер? Это зачтется?  
Снейп пораженно взглянул на него. Неисправим!  
— Вы понимаете, о чем говорите, Драко? Понимаете, каким образом можно осуществить это... это идиотское намерение? Когда, по-вашему, особа женского пола, будучи в своем уме, может предпочесть Уизли Поттеру?  
— Когда? — выдавил Драко.  
— Когда Поттер будет мертв, да и то вряд ли! Вы сейчас же вернетесь в Лондон и постараетесь донести до Гойла, что покушаться на Поттера нельзя! Что он подведет под удар не только себя, но и вас, и вашу семью. Возьмите с него клятву! В крайнем случае приведите сюда! И глаз с него не спускайте!  
— Но профессор! Он же не может на самом деле...  
Снейп выдохнул, заставил себя успокоиться.  
— Драко. Не заставляйте меня думать, что вы не усвоили урок...  
— Я бы тогда просто не пришел! — взвизгнул Драко.  
— Вот именно. А коль скоро пришли, постарайтесь понять, чем чреват план мистера Гойла. И держите меня в курсе.  
  
Спровадив Драко, Снейп понял, что уже не уснет, сделал себе чаю с тремя ложками коньяку и расположился в кресле. Поттер и Грейнджер в этой истории оказались достаточно предсказуемы, а вот Уизли удивил. Хотя, может быть, на него могли повлиять родители или братья? Иррациональное чувство не то чтобы жалости — скорее, солидарности внезапно пронзило его: ведь Уизли не сделал даже того, что выкинул когда-то он сам! И как ему удалось не рассориться с Поттером? Вряд ли он стал бы сдерживаться ради карьеры, близости к победителю Волдеморта или чего-то в этом роде, как, вероятно, сделал бы его старший брат. Уизли никогда не были ему хоть сколько-то интересны — разве что самая младшая в год его директорства, — и находить в себе малейшее сходство с одним из них... Абсурд!  
  
Объявление о помолвке появилось через неделю. Снейп развернул позавчерашний «Ежедневный пророк», обещавший фотографии в следующем номере, и перешел к более свежему воскресному выпуску: полюбовался на застенчивую улыбку Грейнджер, мрачновато-значительный взгляд Поттера, его мантию с нашивкой старшего аврора в петлице, и только погодя в радостно машущей толпе гостей отыскал Уизли. С трудом, надо сказать: тот всегда был тощим и длинным, как палка, а сейчас вытянулся и исхудал еще сильнее. Но дело было не в худобе — перед ним стоял другой человек. Снейп хмыкнул: пережитое явно пошло Уизли на пользу; во всяком случае, это лицо невозможно было назвать лицом растяпы, дурака или тупого громилы из Аврората. Будь Снейп более склонен к пафосу, сказал бы, что этот человек страдает, как страдал когда-то он сам. Он раздраженно отбросил газету и, не удержавшись, испепелил ее Incendio.  
  
Еще через пару дней Драко привел Гойла. Снейп вздохнул: так и знал, что этим все кончится — Драко уже не мог влиять на школьного приятеля, как прежде. Выглядел тот устрашающе. Во время пожара он почти лишился волос и, видимо, не собирался их восстанавливать, но кожу лица ему исцелили достаточно хорошо, пусть не слишком заботясь об эстетической стороне вопроса. Из-под правого рукава был виден кусок магической татуировки: Снейп знал, что многие пытались таким образом замаскировать метку, но что именно изобразил на руке Гойл, разглядеть не мог.   
— Здрасте, профессор Снейп.  
— Добрый вечер.  
— Драко сказал, это вы мазь варили.   
Пока Гойл чесал запястье, Снейп терпел, но когда тот так же машинально начал скрести бугристую, покрытую струпьями голову, не выдержал:  
— Вот вам следующая доза — идите в ванную и обработайте пораженные места.  
— Спасиб.  
Драко сочувственно скривился:  
— Он совсем свихнулся на этом Уизли, профессор. Только о нем и говорит, кошмар какой-то. Даже, кажется, следит, когда может. Неужели так бывает...  
— Бывает, — подтвердил Снейп. — Пока Долг не будет отдан, облегчения не наступит.   
— А если, — начал Драко, — если я нарочно что-то такое устрою — ну, сделаю вид, что напал на Уизли, например, а Грег его спасет, — это поможет?  
— Вы уверены, что справитесь с обученным аврором? И готовы за покушение пойти под суд? Даже если вы догадаетесь кого-нибудь нанять, гарантировать успех невозможно.   
Он вдруг осознал, с кем и о чем говорит, и с трудом подавил смешок.  
— И что теперь?  
— Ждать. Судя по фотографии в газете, вид у Уизли такой, что помощь ему рано или поздно понадобится. И еще один вопрос, Драко, — зачем вы в это ввязались?   
Малфой вскинул голову, посмотрел недоуменно:  
— Не знаю. Само как-то... Увидели тогда, что я остался, и тоже остались — я пытался их переубедить, но вы же знаете, какие они. И Винс — они с Грегом всегда были вместе...   
— И ваша привычка быть в курсе дел неких гриффиндорцев, полагаю?  
— Н-наверно...  
Кажется, никогда они не говорили столь откровенно; к счастью, Гойл вернулся из ванной как раз вовремя.  
— Значит, вы чувствуете состояние мистера Уизли, Грегори?  
— Вроде как. Ему совсем было хуево, сейчас малость лучше.  
— Но Драко объяснил, что ваши планы возвращения мисс Грейнджер никуда не годятся?  
— Да мне на него насрать, на того Поттера, — Гойл передернул плечами. — Пусть себе живет, но Уизли-то из-за него прилетает! И мне с ним. Для него я бы все сделал, правда.  
— Для Уизли?  
— Ну да. Вы не думайте, проф, он нормальный, хоть и гриффер. — Гойл прерывисто вздохнул: — Девку бы, что ли, себе завел, так нет, только грязнокровка эта...  
Снейп обернулся:  
— Драко, это в самом деле так? Уизли не утешается ни с бутылкой, ни с... хм... особами противоположного пола?  
Драко кивнул.  
— Странно. Так или иначе, сейчас мы ничего не можем сделать. Грегори, пообещайте мне не предпринимать никаких действий и возвращайтесь домой.  
Гойл помолчал, потом шмыгнул носом:  
— А когда сможем? Вы скажете, что делать?  
Снейп поморщился: как он снова угодил в эту ловушку? Но выбирать не приходилось — и он сказал да.


	3. Chapter 3

**Уизли**  
  
Хуже стало, когда в газете появилось объявление о помолвке. Первый вопиллер Рон получил утром, пока чистил зубы. Не вынимая щетки изо рта, впустил сову и через секунду едва не подавился от вопля:  
— Рональд Уизли, что ты опять натворил?! И почему я узнаю обо всем из газет? Изволь сегодня же явиться домой и все объяснить!  
  
Хорошо, что газета прилагалась к вопиллеру. Он прочел, привычно заталкивая поглубже неуместное чувство стыда. На Гриммо он был позавчера, но ни о каком объявлении речи не шло, и понятно, почему: ему просто не позволили изводиться на два дня больше. Он был им благодарен, честно. Он привыкал справляться со всем сам, но жизнь, как назло, все время доказывала: на каждое «плохо» вполне может найтись какое-нибудь «хуже».  
  
Пару недель назад в коридоре Министерства он столкнулся с полузнакомой блондинкой, которая после многочисленных извинений и объяснений оказалась его однокурсницей Мэнди с Рейвенкло. По школе Рон ее совершенно не помнил, хотя мог перечислить всех мало-мальски симпатичных девчонок, но сейчас она выглядела сравнительно неплохо. Он сам не понял, как договорился вечером встретиться с ней, а после недолгой прогулки и чая с пирожными в каком-то кафе получил приглашение зайти в гости. Он сразу согласился, недоумевая, почему не попробовал раньше такой простой и приятный способ отвлечься, и... ничего не получилось.  
То есть Мэнди-то осталась довольна, но сам он будто партию в шахматы выиграл, и не слишком интересную. Такой подлости от своего проклятия он не ждал. На всякий случай повторил: сначала со случайной магглой, потом с Орлой, секретаршей из отдела Магических игр и спорта. Ничего. Это было куда хуже проблемы с выпивкой — не хватало только, чтобы пошли слухи, будто Гермиона бросила его из-за... Но ведь с ней все было нормально! Классно все было!  
Он представил, как объясняет Гарри и Гермионе, что произошло, и просит разрешения проверить, и от ужаса чуть не провалился сквозь землю.  
  
Так что объявление не значило ровно ничего. Когда он явился в Аврорат, Трэверс отвел его в сторону, спросил:  
— Парень, ты ничего мне сказать не хочешь?  
Покивал в ответ на его отказ и отправил в Лютный — там, по донесениям агентов, мог появиться кто-то из находящихся в розыске Пожирателей. Рон ухватился за предложение, выбрал самый незаметный образец для оборотки и через пятнадцать минут наблюдения понял, что за ним следят. Вели его довольно топорно, тоже под обороткой: оторваться удалось легко, но осадок остался.   
  
Он вынес допрос с пристрастием в Норе, подколки Джорджа, холодное презрение Джинни, специально приехавшей со сборов, но когда мама завела со слезами: «И в кого ты у меня такой непутевый?» — не выдержал, сбежал.  
  
Он жутко боялся, что его попросят стать шафером, но Мерлин миловал: выбрали Невилла.   
Его только заставили постоять рядом с женихом и невестой на общей фотографии: вечеринка в честь помолвки оказалась на диво многолюдной. Рон оставался достаточно долго — не хватало еще, чтобы Скитер, которая тоже толклась среди гостей, соорудила какую-нибудь сенсацию о разногласиях между ними. Знакомых было предостаточно: он отделался от Лаванды, поболтал с Луной — морщерогие кизляки прошли на ура, — и наконец отыскал Гарри. Тот понимающе покивал и сказал, что они ждут его на следующей неделе в среду.  
  
Второй раз он заметил слежку, когда в своем настоящем виде шел домой. Поначалу усомнился — кому это нафиг нужно? В отряде к тому времени он заработал несколько взысканий за драку; один из любителей пошутить попал в госпиталь, прочие поняли и отстали. Но следили не они; когда выяснилось, что наблюдают за ним практически каждый день, он плюнул и доложил Трэверсу.   
Тот выслушал и отвел к Главному аврору Праудфуту.  
Раньше Рон с ним дела не имел — не велика птица, — но Праудфут внезапно оказался в курсе и предложил на выбор отпуск или командировку на остров Уайт. Рон, понятно, выбрал второе и сейчас же отправил записку Гарри.  
  
Он уже раз сто обещал себе, что не будет надоедать им так часто, но удержаться не мог. Не мог не видеть их, сидящих рядом, не глазеть, как Гарри обнимает Гермиону, а та пальцем поглаживает ему ладонь — точно так же, как раньше Рону. Они вместе гадали, что за проклятие на него наложили, выдвигали версии, расспрашивали о работе, ругали, что он никуда не ходит и редко навещает родителей... Один раз Гермиона даже попыталась устроить ему свидание — с какой-то жуткой белобрысой куклой из их отдела! Иногда они играли с Гарри в шахматы или ходили на квиддич, исправно улыбаясь и раздавая автографы, но это было не то. Они были нужны ему оба сразу. Он обзывал себя уродом, гребаным извращенцем — не помогало. Так что на командировку согласился не думая, тем более что Праудфут пообещал отправить кого-нибудь присмотреть за его домом.  
  
Писать письма он никогда не любил, на единственную записку от Гермионы не ответил, а вернувшись, вдруг понял, что все изменилось. Его приглашали все реже; придя, он почти всегда обнаруживал, что дом полон гостей, а он всего лишь один из них. Нет, в их отношении он не замечал ни грана фальши и знал, что стоит только попросить, и все вернется, — но не просил.  
  
...В тот день он лениво заполнял очередной квартальный отчет, решив не оставлять эту нудятину на завтра. Кто-то из ребят — кажется Аккерли — задержался на пороге и спросил удивленно:  
— Уизли, а ты чего сидишь? У Поттера к шести ждут!  
Он уставился на закрывающуюся дверь. К шести? Вот дурак, опять мимо ушей пропустил.   
Пока он мотался по Уайту и ползал по болотам, разбираясь со слухами о находке кольца Изабеллы де Фортибус, Гарри получил повышение, стал начальником оперативного отдела. Конечно, общеавроратскую гулянку Рон проездил, просто поздравил сразу как вернулся, а вот про вечеринку, которую Гарри устраивал на Гриммо, совсем позабыл.  
  
Он успел заскочить домой — к этому времени снимал квартиру в магическом квартале, — взял припасенную для такого случая коробку шоколада, поменял мантию и шагнул в камин.  
  
Гостей, как всегда, встречала Гермиона. Рон протянул ей конфеты — и понял: что-то не так. Она... удивилась? Радушная улыбка исчезла всего на несколько секунд, сменившись недоумением и досадой: не будь он аврором, наверно, и не заметил бы.  
— Рон? А как ты...  
Он смотрел и не верил. Он ничего не перепутал, не позабыл — его попросту не позвали.  
— Вы... — прохрипел он. — Правда?..  
Она молча отступила на шаг, и это стало последней каплей: швырнув куда-то проклятую коробку, он рванулся к камину, наткнулся на того, кто как раз вышел оттуда, узнал — Блэйз Забини, слизеринец. В доме, он помнил, был еще один камин, в кабинете: он кинулся туда, не разбирая дороги, ловя изумленные взгляды гостей. Влетел и сразу увидел Гарри.  
— Рон?   
Лицо у Гарри потемнело, замкнулось — как для чужих.  
Его собеседник обернулся:  
— Мистер Поттер, в чем...  
Они мешали ему уйти. Смеялись над ним — идиотом, который опять лопухнулся, поверил, что тогда они говорили правду... Гарри шагнул вперед, он оттолкнул его, смел с дороги, прорвался к камину и, задыхаясь, выкрикнул:  
— Домой!  
  
 **Снейп**  
  
За последний месяц он не раз благословлял гоблинскую систему безопасности, не допускавшую в лаборатории сов. Много бы он наработал с этими параноиками?  
  
На этот раз его ждали на крыльце: Гойл сидел оплывшей глыбой, уткнувшись лицом в колени, Драко нервно расхаживал взад-вперед.  
— Профессор! — он облегченно выдохнул. — Наконец-то. Там... совсем плохо. Грег, скажи!  
Гойл поднял голову — и Снейп пораженно уставился в его красное распухшее лицо.  
— Умирает, — просипел Гойл. — Что делать-то?  
— Пойдемте в дом, мистер Гойл. И прекратите истерику. Мистер Малфой, вы способны объяснить, что происходит?  
Выражение лица Драко являло собой забавную смесь жалости и брезгливости:  
— Более-менее, профессор. Поттера недавно повысили до начальника оперативного отдела...  
— Уизли — его подчиненный? — быстро спросил Снейп.  
Драко оглянулся на Гойла.  
— Нет, Рон в иссле...исследовательном, — выговорил тот гулким насморочным голосом.   
— Вот как? Продолжайте, Драко.  
— ...И он, кажется, решил, что его репутация выдержит что угодно. И довольно демонстративно не пригласил Уизли, когда праздновал новое назначение. Представьте, этот дебил — я имею в виду Уизли — даже не понял, что его не позвали! Явился с какой-то коробкой, в новой мантии...  
— Вы говорите так, будто видели все воочию, — заметил Снейп.  
— Я? — ужаснулся Драко. — Побойтесь Мерлина! Это Забини там был и все видел.  
— Забини пригласили, а Уизли нет? Действительно демонстративно.  
— Вот именно. И Грейнджер не сочла нужным как следует скрыть недовольство; если бы Уизли был тупее, он бы просто не заметил, если бы умнее — притворился бы... Забини говорит, этот кретин чудом не попал в него своей коробкой. Сам виноват: убрался бы с дороги, и дело с концом. Но вы же его помните — чтобы наш Блэйз, да пропустил скандал! Как я понял, он там торчал у камина, Уизли не мог уйти и побежал куда-то в комнаты... Это дом на Гриммо, профессор, вы же там бывали?  
Снейп кивнул:  
— Там есть еще один камин, в бывшей комнате Ориона Блэка.  
— Вот туда он и побежал. Поттер устроил там свой кабинет и как раз разговаривал...  
— А это вам откуда известно?  
— …С Осбертом из Министерства, — договорил Драко, и Снейп снова кивнул: Осберт, глава отдела Магического транспорта, был слизеринцем и однокурсником Люциуса. — Так вот, Уизли влетел в кабинет, Поттер попытался остановить его, а этот... — у Драко, кажется, кончились синонимы, — этот его просто снес, он же выше раза в два. Поттер ударился о стену — ничего особенного, легкие ушибы, — а Уизли прорвался к камину и исчез, естественно.   
— А потом?  
— Потом Грег выдернул меня с семинара по магическому праву, и вот мы здесь.  
— Я имею в виду последствия... хм... для Уизли. Кстати, когда это случилось? Сегодня?  
Гойл опять согнулся в три погибели и расчесывал бок, мучительно кряхтя.  
— Вчера, как я понимаю, — ответил Драко.  
— Я сразу не мог, — пробубнил Гойл, глядя снизу вверх. — Смена, и... Не мог я!  
Лицо у него было такое несчастное, что сомнений не оставалось: врет.  
— А что вы делали сегодня?  
— Попробовали застать Уизли дома, — кисло скривился Драко. — Но там его не было.  
— Проникли в его дом? Кстати, где он живет — с родителями?  
— Нет, — встрял Гойл, скребя подмышку. — Он сам, один… И не могли мы, там авроры были, возле дома.  
— Авроры? Искали Уизли?  
— Может, не его, — ответил Гойл. — Может, меня. Мне же надо было знать, где он и что, я за ним ходил, а он засек... Аврор, ясен пень. Там уже неделю охрана. Если он дома, зачем стоять?  
— Допустим. А дальше?  
— Зашли в магазин его брата — помните, один из близнецов?   
— Не было его там, — опять влез Гойл.  
— Грегори, вы чувствуете только состояние Уизли или местонахождение тоже?  
— Чего? — Гойл озадаченно потер щеку. — Место? Не, два раза только: когда эта сука его бросила и вчера вот.  
Снейп вздохнул. Что он делает? За каким дракклом ему сдались и эти двое, и, прости Мерлин, Уизли с его страданиями? Дурная привычка приглядывать за ними, вбитая когда-то Дамблдором? Он посмотрел: Драко перестал наконец бегать по комнате и сел, зацепившись ногами за ножки стула, Гойл свирепо чесался...   
— Вы не думаете, что он мог отправиться к родителям?  
— Он что, там у них помирает? — угрюмо спросил Гойл.   
— Почему вы думаете, что он умирает, Грегори? Он мог, например, просто уехать куда-нибудь — если не ошибаюсь, у него брат в Румынии...  
— Он раньше когда уезжал, не так было.   
— М-да, — Снейп постучал пальцем по подбородку. — Вот что: я напишу Шеклболту...  
— Нет! — заорали они в два голоса — и если Малфой, похоже, просто хотел держаться подальше от новой власти, то Гойл... Что-то с ним было непонятно.  
— Тогда вы, Грегори, попробуете все-таки понять, где находится ваш... объект. А ты, Драко, постараешься узнать, что поделывают остальные Уизли.


	4. Chapter 4

**Уизли**  
  
Его и в самом деле перенесло домой — выбросило из камина, приложив об пол. От удара в голове немного прояснилось: он перекатился, сел и только тут понял, что натворил. Кажется, он кричал: «Ненавижу!» Вслух? Или про себя? Но даже если про себя — все было неважно. Он ударил Гарри. Ударил, потому что хотел, потому что тот мешал ему, стоял на пути.   
  
Почему же он все еще жив?  
Рон замер, прислушался к себе: кажется, ничего не изменилось. Наверное, надо было встать, что-нибудь сделать: написать им, узнать, как там Гарри...   
  
Нет. Ничего больше не будет — ни возвращения, ни извинений. Даже если он останется жив — а ему все больше казалось, что клятва не сработала, — даже если так, он не пойдет. Он вдруг понял, что все время прислушивается, ждет: вдруг они появятся? Объяснят, почему так с ним. Ведь они видели, что он не может отлипнуть от них. Что без них у него жизни нет. Ну да, он их достал, наверно, но ведь они его знали, знали лучше всех! Понимали, что он сорвется, и если так... Гермиона умная — она не могла не понять. Значит... значит, они так нарочно. Чтобы пути назад у него не было.   
В животе, где-то глубоко, жгло и припекало, и он заскулил, свернулся в клубок на холодном полу, подтягивая колени к груди. Заснул.  
  
Несколько часов спустя он все еще был жив и жутко проголодался. Спина гнулась с трудом, но он доплелся до кухни, сделал чай и сел дожидаться сам не зная чего: вопиллера? Авроров с ордером на арест? Гарри и Гермиону?   
Руки тряслись: простейшее призывающее заклятье удалось со второго раза, Tempus показал драккл знает что.   
Он сумел вытерпеть еще сутки.  
  
Мама сидела в гостиной и, увидев его, вскочила, роняя вязанье.   
— Рон! Наконец-то! Я уж думала… Ты был у Гарри?  
— У Гарри? — проскрежетал он. Голос после долгого молчания не слушался.  
— Не был, — она снова опустилась на диван. — Рон, мы понимаем, как тебе трудно. Просто чудо, что ты смог продержаться столько. Но нельзя же так! Ты мог прийти к нам, мог обратиться к целителям, попить умиротворяющее зелье… И не портить людям праздник, не врываться к ним в таком состоянии, не пугать гостей, не устраивать драку с Гарри. С Гарри! Стыд-то какой!  
— Откуда… — он откашлялся. — Откуда ты…  
— Все Министерство гудит! — она всплеснула руками. — Папа… Конечно, он наслушался такого! Пришел домой весь на нервах, запретил посылать тебе сову, сказал, что видеть тебя не хочет, пока ты не попросишь прощения! Неужели тебе не важно, будут они счастливы или нет, лишь бы стало по-твоему? Ведь у тебя всегда все было, а Гарри, бедный, жил без родителей, с этими ужасным магглами! И Гермиона — как подумаю, чем ей пришлось пожертвовать, сердце кровью обливается! И они так благородно ведут себя: отказались говорить на эту тему, когда я начала спрашивать…  
— Спрашивать?!  
— Они обедают у нас по субботам — разве ты не знал? Или ты думаешь, что я откажу им от дома? И я уверена, это Гарри не позволил, чтобы все просочилось в газеты, — она вздохнула. — Ну почему ты у меня такой? Все дети как дети… Почему у Джинни все в порядке, а у тебя вечно…  
Он молчал. Что тут скажешь? Джинни у мамы всегда оказывалась права. Джинни была безупречна, Джинни всегда поступала правильно…  
  
Когда она ни с того ни с сего оставила Гарри и подписала контракт с «Габровскими грифами», он сгоряча отправил ей гневное послание и почти мгновенно получил ответ: Джинни черным по белому писала, что вышла бы за Гарри, как только бы он предложил, но он не предлагал, а когда она заикнулась сама, объяснил, что не собирается ни жениться, ни заводить постоянные отношения, но не будет возражать, если она заглянет, когда окажется поблизости. А если он, Рон, кому-нибудь расскажет об этом или полезет к Гарри разбираться — она проклянет его так, что он разучится писать стоя.  
Через пять минут свиток бесследно исчез.  
Никому рассказывать Рон, конечно, не стал не потому, что боялся проклятия: просто смысла не видел. Собственно, его и не было.  
Мама говорила что-то еще, шевелила губами; он не слышал ни слова.  
Вдруг она снова вскочила:  
— Знаешь что: они сейчас дома — давай, я вызову Гарри через камин, и ты сможешь попросить у него прощения. И все снова будет хорошо, и с отцом помиришься…  
На долю секунды он позволил себе стать маленьким Ронни, который знает, что маму надо слушать, потому что мама его любит...  
Нет.   
Он встал, чувствуя себя наполовину мертвым, и пошел прочь  
Она должна была бежать за ним, как когда-то бежала за Перси, уговаривать, стыдить…  
Но так и не вышла.  
  
Аппарировать удалось с третьего раза. Его опять занесло не домой, а на какие-то задворки Диагон-аллеи. Он попробовал почиститься, но грязь размазалась по мантии. Только сейчас он заподозрил неладное: может, все эти заморочки с магией не от его дурной головы, а от клятвы? Может, не его самого она убивает, а только его магию? Он выкрикнул:  
— Lumos!  
Огонек, слабый и жалкий, замерцал на конце палочки.  
Рон поспешно пробормотал:   
— Finite!  
Надо было попасть домой.  
  
Выходить на людную улицу, искать кафе или что-то еще, просить воспользоваться камином? Он медленно побрел вперед и вдруг увидел между домов светящуюся, брызжущую разноцветными вспышками вывеску «WWW».  
Джордж! Наверно, он там, и пусть он не захочет с ним разговаривать, но не выгонит же!  
  
К счастью, детям, которые носились по магазину, до него дела не было. Рон поднялся в лабораторию.  
Джордж сидел за столом у окна, боком к двери.   
— Кого еще несет? — спросил он раздраженно, поворачиваясь на стуле. — Я же сказал… Ронни?! —  
Он начал медленно, тяжело вставать, опираясь обеими руками о стол. — Смотри-ка, кто к нам пришел! Малыш Ронни, который проебал все на свете, а теперь хочет, чтобы его пожалели! А не вытащить ли тебе голову из задницы, Ронни? Когда до тебя дойдет, Ронни, что Гарри и Гермиона живы, и это главное? А с кем и как они трахаются — не твое дело, если тебя не позвали, а? Понял? А теперь пшел вон!  
  
После этого зайти в первую попавшуюся лавку, бросить хозяину галлеон и нырнуть в камин уже ничего не стоило.  
  
Дома он вытащил пергамент и перо, попытался зачаровать — не получилось. В Академии их учили вести наблюдения при отсутствии магии; он покопался в сундуке, выудил маггловскую яркую ручку с надписью «Waterstone», которую забыла забрать Гермиона, пожевал кончик и вывел: «Объект: Рональд Уизли, год рождения 1980, предположительно последствия неправильно принесенного Непреложного обета».  
Старательно, четко произнес десять простейших заклятий, попробовал выполнить десять элементарных приемов трансфигурации… Подробно записал. По правилам тест следовало повторять каждые два часа, чтобы проследить динамику. Он боялся, что не сможет ждать, но в промежутке было о чем подумать. Если магия исчезает, аврорской службе конец. Идти в Сент-Мунго или к целителю, объяснять, что случилось, — невозможно. Уходить к магглам, пробовать как-то пристроиться? Соображал бы он так же быстро, как Гермиона или Джордж, может, и попытался бы, но с его-то тупой башкой…  
Он будто смотрел на себя со стороны, снаружи, ровно ничего не ощущая.  
Вытащил старые отцовские часы, долго следил, как бегает по кругу секундная стрелка. Интересно, что показывает сейчас его стрелка в Норе?  
И вдруг усмехнулся: вспомнил, как в последнюю их встречу втроем Гермиона, не сумев определить, что с ним происходит, предположила, что никакого заклятья нет, а есть — как она сказала? — условный рефлекс, вроде как спиртное связалось у него в голове с плохими вестями, вот он и пытается спиртное из себя того… убрать. Ошиблась, надо же.  
  
К утру динамика была ясна: магия убывала.  
Он написал прошение об отставке по собственному желанию, потом, подумав, письмо в Нору.  
Выпустил Сычика, надел старую мантию, в которой когда-то ездил с Гермионой на пикник.  
Закрыл глаза, повторил про себя: «Туда, где было хорошо». И выкрикнул:   
— Apparate!  
  
 **Снейп**  
  
Согласно контракту ему полагался один выходной в неделю. В такие дни он, если не было срочных заказов, уходил из лаборатории часа на два раньше, и только, и никогда не думал, что возникнет необходимость отлучиться надолго в обычный день.  
  
Оставлять Гойла одного не хотелось совершенно. Когда Драко аппарировал, Снейп, вздохнув, отправился к достопочтенному Думслоту.  
Тот благосклонно выслушал просьбу и даже высказался в том смысле, что всякая живая тварь нуждается в отдыхе для восстановления сил. Снейп холодно осведомился, чем достопочтенного не устраивают результаты его трудов, и услышал в ответ, что устраивают абсолютно. Но, тем не менее, он, Думслот, горячо поддерживает стремление мастера Снейпа отдохнуть и, более того, надеется, что в будущем мастер Снейп станет не только отдыхать в одиночку, но и посещать праздники, которых у его народа имеется довольно много.   
  
Снейп решил не спрашивать, почему гоблин назначил именно такую цену — она его вполне устраивала. Не забывая, с кем имеет дело, он поторговался, добился посещения не более двух праздников в год и поспешно ушел.  
  
Гойл сидел в палисаднике, где его и оставили.  
— Грегори, вам удалось понять, где он находится?  
— Типа того, — неуверенно отозвался Гойл.  
— В таком случае нам остается дождаться Драко, убедиться, что ваш Уизли действительно отсутствует на службе и не гостит у родственников, и можете отправляться его спасать.  
— Проф… — начал было Гойл, но тут, будто подслушав их разговор, с громким хлопком явился Малфой.  
Снейп повернулся к нему:  
— Итак?  
Впрочем, и без вопросов было ясно, что их вот-вот угостят очередной сенсацией.  
— На службу не явился, но… — протянул Драко, — но в Министерстве ходят упорные слухи, что Артур Уизли отрекся от сына.  
— Что?!  
— Другие, правда, утверждают, что не отрекся, а всего лишь настаивает, чтобы тот помирился с Поттером, но это не так забавно, согласитесь?  
  
Снейп только головой покачал. С Артуром он имел дело не раз: умом тот не блистал, но действовать вот так, в духе Блэков… Хотя рассорился же он когда-то со своим средним, Персивалем.  
— Все остальные Уизли на месте, — закончил тем временем Драко, — и в лавке, и в Гринготтс.  
— Что ж, Грегори, действуйте.  
— Проф, — Гойл смотрел умоляюще. — Не умею я! Аппарацию не сдавал никогда…  
Снейп выругался: можно было догадаться заранее!  
— Тогда опишите нам это место — уверен, Драко сможет перенести двоих.  
Гойл беспомощно заморгал:  
— Там трава зеленая. И деревья такие, большие …  
  
Безнадежно. Конечно, выход был, но как же не хотелось им пользоваться! К несчастью, Драко знал о нем ничуть не хуже.  
— Профессор, вы же можете посмотреть!  
— Посмотреть? — вскинулся Гойл.  
— Да, у тебя в голове. Профессор залезет к тебе в голову и все увидит.  
— Все?! Не, все не надо…  
— Все, что касается Уизли, — уточнил Снейп со вздохом. Комедию пора было заканчивать, и чем скорее, тем лучше. — Я найду, где именно он сейчас находится, если хотите. Но выбирать вам.  
  
Гойл мучительно сморщился, почесал затылок. Его сомнения, кажется, можно было потрогать руками.  
— Валяйте, — вдруг выдохнул он. — Смотрите, мне не жалко.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Снейп. — А что вы собираетесь делать дальше, Грегори? Я могу посоветовать, после того как долг будет отдан, оставить Уизли где-нибудь возле дома его родителей.  
— Они же… Они же его!..  
— Они не бросят его умирать у порога, если вы об этом.  
— Нет! — взревел Гойл. — Хрен им! Я сам!  
— Долг будет отдан, — повторил Снейп. — Полагаю, когда вы это почувствуете, то сможете передумать.  
Гойл смотрел на него недоумевающее.  
— Он должен сказать, что это я его спас?  
— Не обязательно. К тому же вы утверждаете, будто он умирает. Хотите, чтобы вас обвинили в причинении вреда аврору?  
— Его, значит, лечить надо!  
Снейп уже успел забыть, каково иметь с ними дело, и всей душой жаждал покоя.  
— Хорошо. Я перенесу вас на место, вы спасете своего Уизли, и я помогу доставить вас с ним куда пожелаете. Куда вы желаете?  
Гойл оглянулся на снейпов домик. Драко сдавленно хихикнул.  
— Исключено, — сказал Снейп. — Малфой-мэнор, скорее всего, тоже.  
Драко поспешно закивал.  
— А Гойл-хаус?  
— Нельзя туда, — Гойл опять сгорбился.  
— Имущество конфисковано, — пояснил Драко. — Остались голые стены. И пост авроров в сторожке.  
— Где же вы живете?  
— Над пекарней. А надо мной еще чердак есть.   
— Судя по всему, довольно большой, — вмешался Драко. — Уизли, во всяком случае, не привыкать.   
— Чердак так чердак, — Снейп пожал плечами. — Драко, можете подождать нас там.  
— Ну уж нет! — Драко скривился в злой ухмылке. — Желаю видеть все лично.  
— Зачем вам? — снова спросил Снейп.  
— Поттер, — сказал Драко. — И Грейнджер. Если я могу лишний раз…  
  
Защите разума Гойл, естественно, никогда не обучался, но страх иногда способен на то, что не под силу лучшему окклюменту. К счастью, добрая воля тоже имела место, так что сквозь наружные барьеры Снейп проломился успешно.  
И тут же понял, отчего Гойл так рвется спасать Уизли. Долг представлялся ему порождением Адского пламени, огненным червяком, который ползал под кожей, так что хотелось разодрать ее и избавиться от жара и зуда. У самого Снейпа долг, давно уплаченный, ощущался именно как тяжесть, которую ему взвалили на плечи — и не замечать его было куда легче. Он поспешно подался вперед, отсекая физические ощущения и прикидывая, как найти Уизли в этой путанице, и замер — искать, собственно, и не требовалось. Уизли был везде. Гойл думал и вспоминал о нем неотступно: Уизли в аврорской форме, в повседневной мантии и в маггловской одежде. Уизли с палочкой и без. Уизли, болтающий с Поттером и обнимающийся с Грейнджер. Уизли с Патронусом — собакой, конечно. Уизли, который защищался — Снейп успел разглядеть пару неплохих щитов — и нападал, Уизли, который боролся по-маггловски, голый по пояс — Снейп мельком отметил ширину плеч при такой-то тощей заднице… Силуэт Уизли на фоне освещенного окна — Гойл, должно быть, смотрел на него снизу, с улицы. Уизли, которого хотелось не дать в обиду, оберечь, защитить… которого просто хотелось, Мерлин Великий! Ну как вот это могло вырасти из Долга жизни?! И способно ли исчезнуть после?  
И где, в конце концов?..   
  
…Там действительно была зеленая трава, силуэты деревьев, вступающие из белого тумана, вода невдалеке, а прямо под ногами — большой черный камень, кажется, обработанный человеческими руками, пусть грубо и топорно. Очень приметный, высотой около полутора футов, с серебристыми пятнами мха на боку. Пожалуй, это годилось.  
Он осторожно двинулся назад, стараясь избежать вездесущего Уизли и поневоле натыкаясь на что-то другое: страх за отца, пустота — Винс, где ты? — запах свежей сдобы, упругость мягкого теста под пальцами, вина и предвкушение, слитые воедино: изюм он там ворует, что ли?..  
  
Наконец вынырнул, потряс головой: ощущение было, как после лордовского Cruciatus.  
Эти двое испуганно таращились на него.  
— Ну что ж, ориентир у нас есть, — сказал он. — Начнем.  
Протянул им руку; оба ухватились за рукав, и земля ушла у них из-под ног.


	5. Chapter 5

**Уизли**

Вести наблюдения он перестал на третий, кажется, день: наблюдать стало нечего. Магии больше не было. Он выбросил гермионину ручку, сжевал последний кубик-концентрат, пошарил по карманам: кроме палочки и пергамента, ничего не осталось. Прикинул — ищи он сам себя, первым делом наложил бы на палочку заклинание надзора. Никто же не знает, что колдовать он больше не может? Потом вдруг вспомнил, что слышал от кого-то, будто надзор можно накладывать задним числом, забеспокоился, попробовать сломать палочку, одним концом положив на камень и нажимая на другой.  
Когда получилось, разжал пальцы и лег, отчетливо понимая, что он больше не Рон Уизли, а большая потрошеная рыба. Мама раньше готовила такую, а он крутился на кухне и удивлялся: рыбине уже и брюхо вспороли, и внутренности вытащили, а она все еще дергается, пучит круглые глаза, разевает рот — не понимает, дура, что уже дохлая.

Иногда он вдруг вскидывался, уговаривал себя подняться, найти людей, хотя бы и магглов, но тут же останавливался — что магглы могут сделать с проклятием? Снова отрубался, и там, во сне, Гарри взлетал в небо на новенькой «Молнии», Гермиона старательно выговаривала: «Vingardium Leviosa!», кто-то шептал ему: «Я видел твою душу, и она моя!», и почти бесшумно шуршали по траве чьи-то шаги.

**Снейп**.

Тот самый камень-ориентир не подвел: попался под ноги, так что Снейп с трудом устоял, а когда выпрямился и огляделся, сейчас же узнал место. Два дуба, за которыми он прятался. Озеро — туда нырнул Поттер, и Уизли вытащил его. Точно, Уизли! 

Гойл уже опомнился и теперь водил головой туда-сюда, точно принюхивался. Потом, вытянув шею, двинулся в сторону. Драко, высоко задирая ноги, побрел по мокрой траве к озеру, нагнулся, поднял что-то маленькое и яркое:  
— Профессор! Что это?  
— Ручка, — сказал Снейп. — Маггловское перо.  
— Зачем Уизли маггловское?  
Ответить он не успел — откуда-то из-за деревьев, шумно топая, выскочил Гойл:  
— Нашел, нашел! Идемте скорее!  
Уизли лежал на животе, подогнув под себя ногу, будто собирался ползти. Может, и полз.  
Снейп поспешно бросил первое диагностическое: жив!   
В принципе, с остальными можно было подождать. Снейп отправил Драко осмотреть полянку — вдруг найдется что-то еще, кроме ручки, Гойлу велел обшарить карманы.  
— Вот, написано что-то, — доложил тот.  
Снейп развернул пергамент, всмотрелся в кое-как нацарапанные буквы: «Заключение: постепенное исчезновение магии вследствие неправильно принесенного Непреложного обета». Почерк у Уизли всегда был ужасным, и писать шариковой ручкой он не умел.  
— Грегори, поднимайте его. Драко, тебе придется нас перенести.  
— Профессор… — Драко протянул ему на ладони обломки палочки. — Кто это его?  
— Сам, — ответил Снейп. — Это он сам.

**Снейп и Уизли**

— Мистер Уизли, вы меня слышите?  
Он медленно выплыл из темноты, попытался открыть глаза — не получилось.  
— Вам надо выпить зелье.  
Голос оказался знакомый — именно тот, что должен говорить про зелья. Как только Рон это понял, картинка сложилась: госпиталь. Опять он куда-то вляпался, и кто-то — наверняка Гарри — вытащил его. И значит, все в порядке.  
— Гарри? — просипел он.  
— Мистера Поттера здесь нет, — ответил тот же голос.   
— А что?..  
— Потом, мистер Уизли. Выпейте.  
К губам прижалось что-то холодное, горькая жидкость потекла в рот, и пришлось глотать.   
— Спите.  
Он больше не пытался спрашивать, но что-то мешало ему, что-то казалось неправильным, сущая мелочь, как крошка на простыне. Он попытался припомнить, что это может быть, но не успел — уснул.

— Забавно, — сказал Драко. Он занял единственный стул и сидел теперь, как в театре, лениво качая ногой.   
— Гриффиндор, — Снейп пожал плечами. — Вы, кажется, торопились на занятия?  
Драко достал часы и с сожалением кивнул:  
— Увы. Когда он проснется?  
— Часа через два.  
— Жаль, не увижу. А нельзя… чтобы он поспал подольше? Не хочется упускать случай.  
— Не думал, что вы настолько ненавидите Поттера, — заметил Снейп.  
— Ненавижу? — Малфой на секунду задумался. — Вряд ли. Просто… Это как вернуться в школу — скажем, на пятый курс. Тогда все слишком быстро перестало быть шуткой, а здесь…  
— Считаете, что смерть от магического воспаления — это весело?  
— Воспаление? Почему?  
— Вы прочли его записи?  
— По правде говоря, не разобрал ни слова. Он писал той штукой, да?   
Снейп постарался припомнить, куда делась маггловская ручка, и пришел к выводу, что она осела у Малфоя в кармане.  
— Ступайте, Драко. Если вы собираетесь вернуться, не вижу необходимости читать эту лекцию дважды.

Сам Снейп успел изучить свиток вдоль и поперек, каждый раз брезгливо морщась. Уизли довольно грамотно провел наблюдения, но начальных условий не поставил вовсе, а вывода попросту не сделал. Конечно, у него были уважительные причины, но какого драккла браться за то, на что в принципе не способен? Впрочем, не будь этих записей и походной аптечки, Уизли был бы мертв.   
Чарами, и тем более магическими обрядами, Снейп никогда толком не занимался. Некоторое время он забавлялся мыслью написать Флитвику: можно было не сомневаться, что тот сочтет случай Уизли достаточно интересным, а Снейп не будет чувствовать себя обязанным. 

Уизли неподвижно лежал на единственной кровати и дышал слабо, но ровно. Второе диагностическое показало, что воспаление идет на убыль, третье — что магия так и не восстановилась: зельями удалось обеспечить ее отток, но не усвоение организмом. Что же он такое сотворил? Непреложный обет не оставлял нарушителю никаких вариантов; по крайней мере, ни о чем подобном Снейп раньше не слышал. И кто-то же должен был принять и засвидетельствовать клятву? Поттер и Грейнджер?  
С кровати донесся вздох; Снейп вынырнул из размышлений и обнаружил, что так и смотрит на Уизли, а тот, кажется, начинает ворочаться.

— Мистер Уизли? Вы видите меня?  
Рон вздрогнул, окончательно просыпаясь. Голова кружилась, мир перед глазами разбивался, дробился на белые и черные пятна, которые ни во что понятное складываться не желали. Он моргнул, щурясь сквозь слипшиеся ресницы, и наконец понял, что видит: лицо. Знакомое лицо, которому здесь, в госпитале — он помнил, что должен быть госпиталь, — делать было совершенно нечего.  
— Снейп?  
— Вижу, вы меня узнали, мистер Уизли. Что вы помните?  
«Госпиталь же», — подумал Рон, отводя глаза от Снейпа — в потолок. Потолок был неправильный: высокий, темный, дощатый, а не низкий и белый больничный. И не синее небо, рассеченное кронами деревьев. Лес?..  
— Лес, — повторил он беспомощно. — Я там был? Я… — он хотел сказать «умер» — и не смог.  
— Были при смерти, — бесстрастно подтвердил Снейп. — Сейчас ваша жизнь вне опасности. Вот, выпейте.  
Рон послушно выпил, узнавая кисло-сладкий вкус Укрепляющего, и спросил:  
— А… а палочка? Я не мог…  
— И сейчас не можете, — кивнул Снейп.  
— Но как?.. Если зелье мне помогает?  
Снейп поднял брови:  
— Заметили разницу? Действительно, вы не маггл, а сквиб — магия оставалась при вас, но не усваивалась, а накапливалась в организме, отсюда и воспаление. Зелье — не это, а предыдущее — снизило ее уровень, но пока вы не вернули возможность колдовать, нужно будет принимать его регулярно.  
— Вернули?  
Снейп ничего не ответил.  
— Зачем… — Рон почувствовал, что задыхается, — вы меня нашли?  
Снейп оглянулся, призвал стул и сел, вытянув ноги. Вид у него был довольный, как будто он только что снял с Гриффиндора баллов пятьдесят.  
— Не я, мистер Уизли. Эта сомнительная честь принадлежит мистеру Гойлу.  
Мир сошел с ума. Чем больше Рон вспоминал, тем больше убеждался в этом, но такой подлости не ждал.  
— Гойлу? — голос позорно сорвался.  
— Мистер Гойл хотел вернуть вам долг за спасение его жизни из Адского пламени.  
— Не я! — попытался выкрикнуть Рон. — Это Гарри, не я!  
— Долг жизни, как любой магический обряд, действует буквально. Неважно, что подвигло вас на этот поступок, но вывезли Гойла именно вы.  
— А теперь? Вернул?  
Снейп кивнул.  
— Тогда… тогда я пойду.

Снейп с неподдельным интересом следил, как Уизли пытается встать. Он даже позволил себе заключить пари: Снейп образца 1997 года утверждал, что тот не сможет стоять самостоятельно, а Снейп разлива нынешнего сезона — что на пару шагов его все-таки хватит.  
Уизли дошел до двери. Почти дошел, почти дотянулся до ручки и все-таки рухнул. Снейп не стал проверять, захочет ли он ползти: судя по увиденному в лесу, мог и захотеть.

Он уже поднял палочку для «Mobilicorpus» — и опустил. Уизли был в сознании: тяжело перевалился на бок, подтянул колени к животу. На бледном до синевы лице темнели пятна веснушек, глаза казались черными из-за расширенных зрачков. Последствия заклятья или стресс?  
— Убедились, мистер Уизли?   
— Не надо, — пропыхтел тот, тоже глядя на палочку. — Я сам.  
Меньше всего Снейпу хотелось его касаться. Но пришлось: он подставил плечо, Уизли изо всех сил старался держать равновесие, но, естественно, не смог, навалился, тяжело дыша. Ребра под ладонью ходили ходуном.  
Снейп ждал если не истерики с криками и слезами, то хотя бы вопросов, но не дождался и не утерпел:  
— Вы все поняли?  
— Да.  
Уизли лежать не пожелал — добравшись до кровати, подтянулся и сел, опираясь на подушку.  
— И по поводу зелья?  
— Да. 

Снейп пожал плечами, уселся на стул. Гойл должен был вот-вот подойти после смены. Больше всего хотелось прекратить наконец этот фарс и вернуться домой. Интересно, что бы он сам делал на месте Уизли? Скорее всего, ничего: просто не нашлось бы желающего любой ценой отыскать его. Но если допустить... Пожалуй, то же самое — сбежал бы. Или — если действительно хотел бы жить — ухватился бы за того, кто варит зелье. Постарался бы доказать, что может быть полезен в качестве… Кого?   
Он снова усмехнулся, и тут на лестнице наконец-то застучали шаги.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Уизли**  
  
Сказали бы Рону раньше, что он будет рад появлению Гойла — ни за что бы не поверил. Но после Снейпа Гойл был спасением: обычным понятным врагом, тупой сволочью, троллем слизеринским. К его приходу Рон окончательно запутался. Умереть ему не дали, и он не знал, стоит ли начинать это зряшное дело снова. Хотя что тут начинать, с его счастьем? Снейп все объяснил очень хорошо — на уроке бы так объяснял, у всех бы было «Превосходно».  
И что теперь? Назад пути нет, сквиб никому не нужен. К магглам не сунешься из-за зелья.   
Ему вдруг стало смешно. Спасли, называется.  
  
— Эй!  
Оказывается, Гойл стоял совсем рядом с кроватью — Рон так задумался, что не заметил.  
— Есть хочешь?  
Смотреть на его рожу никаких сил не было: вылитый тролль, они точно такого же приделали на первом курсе. Разве что тот еще вонял, а от Гойла пахло — Рон принюхался — хлебом, что ли?  
— Проф, ему можно?  
Снейп перестал изучать собственные желтые пальцы, уставился на чашку в руках у Гойла.  
— Уизли, сколько времени вы не ели?  
Рон пожал плечами — откуда ему знать?  
— Сегодня тридцатое июня.  
Тридцатое? Внутри что-то екнуло: месяц до Гарриного дня рожденья, а он…  
Отвечать не хотелось, но он все-таки припомнил:  
— Два дня.  
— Можно, — объявил Снейп, вставая.  
— Проф, — всполошился Гойл — Вы куда? Мне же тесто ставить!  
— Думаю, к тому времени появится мистер Малфой.  
— А вы? Вы когда?  
— Завтра вечером, — сухо ответил Снейп и аппарировал.  
  
Тесто? Малфой?  
— Вот, — Гойл как-то боком подобрался к кровати и протянул чашку. — Хлеба накрошил. Ешь давай. Мерлин, — вдруг спохватился он. — Ложка-то!  
«Мир сошел с ума», — повторил про себя Рон, взял чашку с молоком и хлебом, забрал ложку и начать есть.  
  
Гойл сидел в углу, поглядывал исподлобья — не лез, и хорошо. Рон, не глядя, поставил посуду на пол, вытянулся, закрыл глаза. Ни спать, ни думать, что будет дальше, он просто не мог, и в голову лезла всякая ерунда: что у Гарри получилось помереть с пользой, и у Снейпа, не к ночи будь помянут, тоже — а у него нет. Что Гарри, наверно, не врал ему в лесу Дин, когда говорил, что Гермиона ему как сестра — в ту минуту не врал и был рад, что Рон его вытащил. А на самом деле оказалось, что все там было сплошь вранье: и с Гермионой, и с озером — Снейп его все равно бы спас. Наверно, потом Гарри тоже это понял? И передумал?  
Вот же чушь собачья: эти годы, от битвы до прошлой осени, казались ему не то что самыми счастливыми — какое уж тут счастье, — но самыми правильными: делал, что хотел, знал, что его любят, надеялся, что дальше будет лучше…  
Он будто вернулся туда, в счастливое прошлое, и чуть не заорал, когда Гойл спросил над самым ухом:  
— Эй? Ты чего?! — и только очнувшись, понял, что щеки у него мокрые, а в носу щиплет.  
— Больно? — Гойл плюхнулся на край кровати, обдавая душным хлебным запахом. — Зелье дать?   
— Иди ты, — слабо пробормотал Рон.   
— А?   
Он дернулся, хотел было двинуть Гойла локтем в живот, но сил не было. И магии не было. Рональд Уизли, герой, кавалер и аврор — бывший, конечно, — отвернулся, впился зубами в собственную руку и застыл, как каменный.  
  
Малфой аппарировал прямо на середину комнаты. Рефлексы никуда не делись: рука сама рванулась за палочкой — и тут же упала. Рон с усилием разжал зубы. Укушенное место ныло, и это казалось странным — что где-то болит, как раньше.  
Малфой довольно громко хмыкнул.  
— Грег, ты куда-то собирался?   
Гойл вскочил, сел обратно, снова вскочил.  
— Я да, а он…  
— Что? — спросил Малфой. — Не очнулся?  
— Очнулся, поел, а потом вот… И зелье не пил.  
— Не мельтеши, — оборвал его Малфой. — Иди, ничего с ним не случится.  
— А зелье?  
— Выпьет.  
— Драко, — Гойл все-таки встал. — Ты, если чего, профа зови…  
  
Когда Гойл ушел, Рон повернулся: Малфой внимательно его разглядывал, даже голову набок склонил.  
— Так и будешь молчать, Уизли?  
Кажется, этот не изменился. Пусть не здравый рассудок — откуда ему у Малфоя взяться? — но хотя бы привычные закидоны.  
— И о чем с тобой говорить?  
— Ну, на благодарность я не рассчитываю. Но мог бы спросить, что делается в Министерстве или в твоем Аврорате…  
— Мой Аврорат? Это теперь-то? У меня пижама вон — и та чужая…  
— Допустим, чужая. Можно подумать, раньше была своя.  
Малфой подождал и, не получив ответа, так явно расстроился, что Рону стало смешно:  
— Ты сегодня тупой какой-то, хорек. Думаешь, как в школе, ткнешь меня палочкой, я и задергаюсь?  
— Неужели нет? А если я твоему Поттеру напишу?  
— Не выйдет, Малфой. Ты же был в Министерстве? Там все тихо, так что мимо.  
— И тебе все равно, что будет дальше?  
Рону стало как-то странно — весело и пусто. Как будто потрошеная рыба вдруг вздумала улыбнуться зубастой пастью.  
— Ничего не будет, хорек. Разве Снейп тебе не сказал? Магии больше нет, — он шумно выдохнул, — а магглы зелья не сварят.  
— А Гойл?  
— А что Гойл? Долг-то он отдал, верно? И вообще, с какого перепугу ему приспичило отдавать? Тебя вон тоже Гарри спас, а ты не чешешься.  
Малфой подтащил стул, уселся на него верхом, положил руки на спинку, а подбородок на руки и принялся рассматривать Рона.  
— Мы со Снейпом думали, почему, — выдал он наконец. — Вы, кажется, вообще не должны были взлететь. Ты в курсе, какой вес поднимает метла?  
— Само собой, — возмутился Рон. — У «Молнии» грузоподъемность триста фунтов.   
— Вообще-то один Гойл весит двести… то есть весил, и еще вы с Грейнджер.  
— Из-за этого?! Фигня. — Рон приподнялся, подбил под спину подушку и сел. — Или не фигня, но теперь уже все равно. Спас — значит спас, клятва — она же того… тупая, вроде тебя.  
— Видишь ли, Уизли, — Малфой выпрямился и медленно, издевательски улыбнулся. — Не думаю, что Гойл тебя отпустит. Он, понимаешь ли, на тебя запал.  
— Что?!  
Мерлин великий, и этот не в своем уме.  
— Втюрился. Втрескался. Влюбился, если хочешь.  
— Хорек, ты точно спятил…  
— Думаешь, как мы тебя нашли? — Малфой откровенно наслаждался.  
— Он… — Рон зажмурился, пытаясь сложить два и два, — это он за мной следил! Он! А потом? По следу аппарации?  
— Он тебя чувствовал. А когда ты садился в особо глубокую лужу, даже мог понять, где ты находишься.  
— Чувствовал?! Как?  
— Исключительно отрицательные эмоции. Твои с Грейнджер оргазмы остаются при тебе. Или она имитировала?   
Рон рванулся к нему и полетел с кровати.  
Малфой подошел, осторожно пихнул в бок острым носком начищенного ботинка.  
— Ну что, Уизли? Попытка не удалась?  
Рон попробовал подтянуться, но пальцы скользили по простыне, не сжимались. Малфой вздохнул преувеличенно громко и втащил его на кровать.  
— М-да, как тебя одного-то метла поднимает?  
Рон молчал.  
— Что? Раздумал кидаться? Тогда выпей, а то за приятной беседой я позабыл…  
Он взмахнул палочкой, глядя с болезненным любопытством, как кубок аккуратно перелетает от стола до кровати.  
— Я тут посмотрел — считается, что такая… хм… зависимость постепенно проходит, когда Долг отдан, но на твоем месте особо бы не надеялся.  
Может, Снейп добавил в зелье успокоительного? А, какого драккла…  
— По-моему, Малфой, ты свой оргазм тоже получил, — усмехнулся Рон. — Теперь тебе того… должно стать тошно, и ты уберешься. А если еще не стало, можешь помочь мне дойти до сортира, а то я лопну сейчас.  
— Сортир, как ты изящно выразился, находится этажом ниже. Трансфигурировать тебе из этого кубка ночную вазу?  
  
Лестница вниз оказалась винтовой. Рон всерьез собирался сползти по ней на заднице и вдруг услышал внизу голоса.  
— Что я, виноват, что ли? — бубнил Гойл. — Нет у меня больше.  
— Тебя зачем сюда взяли — булки есть? — шипел в ответ кто-то незнакомый. — Ни денег тебе, ни места…  
  
— Что там? — беззвучно спросил Рон.  
Малфой дернул плечом:  
— Потом.  
  
— Наверно, хозяин, — объяснил он, как только Рон добрался до кровати. — Хозяин лавки.  
— Какой еще лавки?  
— Пекарни. Вот это — пекарня, Гойл здесь работает, а хозяин ему дальняя родня. Не знаю, за что он его отчитывал, но…  
— Ага, потом хозяин поднимется сюда и увидит меня…  
— У Гойла комната на втором этаже. А это чердак, зачем сюда кому-то лезть? Снейп здесь заклятий навесил, никто не зайдет. Там, — он указал на слуховое окно под потолком, — Диагон-аллея. На всякий случай.  
  
Диагон-аллея. Сквибу с нее не уйти.

 

**Снейп**

Первую сову он получил утром, по дороге на службу. Писал Гойл, и послание до смешного напоминало письма первогодок домой. Гойл отчитывался, что ночь прошла нормально, Уизли пил зелье и немного ходил, но больше лежал, не шевелясь и закрыв глаза, — может, у него что-то болит? Раньше он, Гойл, мог сказать, в чем дело, а теперь не может, вылечился. Тон у письма был неожиданно жалобный. Снейп скривился: Слизерин есть Слизерин, дай им палец — откусят руку  
После вчерашних перемещений ломило виски, в лаборатории все валилось из рук; так что маленький гоблин Ургнит, который приносил ему ингредиенты и забирал готовые зелья, даже посочувствовал ему — впрочем, в истинно гоблинском стиле, — спросив, что именно мастер Снейп пил вчера, и посоветовав впредь употреблять более благородные напитки, например, гоблинский Кинклайт.

В голове действительно шумело, как после виски. Когда Ургнит подхватил на лету неосторожно задетую плошку с сухим купоросом, Снейп не выдержал и поинтересовался, зачем гоблинам вообще понадобился зельевар-человек?  
Ургнит визгливо захихикал:  
— Мастер Думслот считает, что вы догадались, мастер Снейп! Разве вы не смотрели список зельеваров?   
— Не смотрел, — отрезал Снейп.   
— А специалисты в банке, мастер Снейп? А разрушители заклятий? А почему магглы могут видеть Скара Брэй? — он перестал хихикать и спрыгнул на пол. — Идите домой, мастер Снейп. Мы дарим вам этот день и не требуем ничего взамен.  
О формуле дарения Снейп уже читал, но не думал, что услышит ее своими ушами.

По дороге домой его нагнала сова Драко.  
«Его начали искать, — Драко торопился, буквы налезали одна на другую. — По крайней мере, распространение сплетни, что Уизли сбежал, потому что испугался судебного преследования за нападение на старшего по званию, пресекли очень быстро. Надо что-то решать, профессор. Они пока не знают, что Уизли лишился магии, но когда узнают, мы будем самыми вероятными подозреваемыми. Сам Уизли, насколько я понял, намерен покинуть убежище как можно скорее. Я вчера намекнул ему, что сквибу это не под силу, но сейчас усомнился: может быть, стоило поспособствовать? Не ставя Гойла в известность? Постараюсь появиться на чердаке не позднее семи вечера».  
Снейп ответил: «Жду», забрал из дома очередную порцию зелья — срок хранения его, увы, был ограничен двадцатью часами — и аппарировал к Гойлу.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Уизли и Снейп**

***  
Касательно целей он разделял мнение Драко: от Уизли пора было избавляться. Но средства предпочел бы более радикальные: не позволять бродить по Диагон-аллее, а обездвижить, стереть память и все-таки подбросить к Норе. Едва ли Уизли после войны сняли защитные заклятья, но это и к лучшему — всегда можно сделать так, чтобы сработала сигнализация. Насколько Снейп знал Молли и Артура, искалеченного и лишенного памяти сына они не бросят. Хорошо бы, конечно, окончательно себя обезопасить — стереть память еще и Гойлу, но тут потребуется более тонкая работа — слишком много времени прошло.

Обездвижить и стереть память…  
Он вдруг представил Уизли — там, на чердаке, на кровати. Что тот станет делать, когда Снейп произнесет: «Petrificus Totalus»? Под заклятьем даже глазами гневно не посверкаешь. Или поймет, что сейчас все кончится, и будет рад? 

Во всяком случае, на сегодня он ничего не планировал: Снейп не привык разбрасываться ресурсами, а в памяти Рональда Уизли оставалось кое-что ценное. Он задумался было о легилименции, но решил действовать по обстановке.

***  
Утром Рон украл нож. Зачем — он и сам не знал, просто потому, что без оружия был как голый. На завтрак Гойл принес ему еще одну булку, с маслом: наверно, его и ругали за то, что стал есть в два раза больше, догадался Рон.

Теперь он мог стоять не меньше минуты и пройти несколько шагов, не держась за стену или спинку кровати. Тяжелые балки, потемневшие от времени, делили чердак напополам; одна его половина была завалена хламом, как в Норе, разве что упыря не хватало, во второй не было ровно ничего, кроме стула со сломанной спинкой и кровати, на которой лежал Рон. Гойл почти не разговаривал, только взглядывал исподлобья. Может, Малфой все-таки врал? Что бы там ни оставалось от его имения и состояния, Гойл был наследником, а значит, знал, что должен жениться и родить детей; это Рону, шестому сыну, позволено было практически все. 

Но смотрел Гойл нехорошо: так, помнил Рон, смотрела семилетняя Джинни, когда у нее попробовали отобрать подобранного где-то яркополза. Джинни держала его под кроватью, в стеклянной банке, и попалась на том, что попробовала стянуть из кухни мозговую косточку, отложенную на суп. С чего она взяла, что яркоползу понравится косточка, никто разбираться не стал — банку забрали, а ревущую Джинни осмотрели, ощупали и даже не ругали.  
Гойл, похоже, был так и настроен: держать Рона на чердаке, кормить, поить зельем и смотреть. Не смотрел бы — наверняка забыл бы через неделю, он же тупой. 

Спускаться по лестнице без палочки, без дезиллюминационных чар было сущей пыткой, сколько Рон ни убеждал себя, что бояться ему уже нечего.  
Из кухни несло жаром, слышался лязг и шипение, хозяин что-то внушал Гойлу, тот отвечал. Рон не стал разбираться, схватил, что ближе лежало — порядком здесь и не пахло, — и пополз вверх.  
И замер: на втором этаже, там, где были комнаты, кто-то ходил, тяжело, но осторожно, будто не хотел, чтобы услышали. Как Рон взлетел наверх, он и сам не помнил. Упал на кровать, сунул нож под подушку. И услышал хлопок аппарации.

***  
Уизли выглядел гораздо живее, чем вчера. Глаза его сверкнули именно так, как представлял Снейп, рука скользнула под подушку — и бессильно обвисла.  
— Кажется, вам лучше, мистер Уизли?  
— Лучше? — переспросил Уизли, довольно свободно переходя из положения лежа в положение сидя. — Это типа шутка такая?   
— Вы слишком быстро смирились с безвозвратной потерей магии. Я в ней не уверен.  
— Непреложный обет, — спокойно заметил Уизли. — Слыхали?  
— Вы сами утверждали, что он был наложен неверно.   
— А вам-то все это зачем?  
Снейп промолчал — обычно это помогало. Помогло и теперь: Уизли поморгал, покусал губу и спросил:  
— Средство для исцеления сквибов, что ли? Хотите кучу денег огрести? Сами же сказали, что случай особый.  
— С чего-то надо начинать. Так где же вы ошиблись? Только по порядку и с самого начала.   
И понял, что попал в цель. Уизли смертельно — вот именно, смертельно, опять усмехнулся про себя Снейп, — хотелось выговориться.  
— С самого начала вы сами видели, — начал Уизли и на непонимающий взгляд Снейпа объяснил: — У озера.  
— Когда вы вытащили Поттера и меч?  
— Сначала я их бросил, — он вздохнул. — Не меч, а Гарри с Герми. Сбежал, аппарировал куда попало и вернуться сразу не смог. Потом нашел их, а тут Патронус. Я думал, это Гаррин.  
— На вас он рассчитан не был, — заметил Снейп.  
— Не знаю я, был или не был, — Уизли покачал головой. — Да какая разница? Я когда хоркрукс разрубил…  
— Вы? Не Поттер?   
— Гарри мне дал — ну, раз я меч вытащил. Неважно. Они меня простили, и я решил — такого больше не допущу. И принес обет.  
— А Поттер не возражал?  
— Гарри? Да он не знал ничего.  
— Тогда Грейнджер?  
— Тоже нет. Я сам, один.  
— Сами у себя приняли обет и сами засвидетельствовали? А магия?  
— Нормально, — сказал Уизли. — Все как в книжке: лента вокруг руки, вспыхнуло золотым таким… И вот.  
— Что именно вы говорили? Дословно?  
— Не нанесу Гарри Поттру ущерба, вреда, горя и обиды ни словом, ни делом, — отбарабанил он.  
— И все? Слова «клянусь» не упоминалось? Жизнью или магией?  
Уизли помотал головой.   
Лицо его под дурацкой рыжей щетиной казалось совсем детским, голубые глаза смотрели испуганно. Сколько ему — двадцать один, двадцать два?  
— Да вы феномен, Уизли. Сначала метла, теперь вот это. Знаете, что вы выдали вместо Непреложного обета? Что-то вроде заклинания Табу. Причем умудрились наложить его на самого себя. Закольцевали.  
Уизли моргнул, обеими руками вцепился в простыню.  
— Я?.. Табу? Я сам себе запретил, да? И нарушил?.. Я видел Табу там, в лесу: Гарри назвал В-волдеморта по имени, и мы не смогли аппарировать. И чары исчезли… Это оно, да?   
— Очень похоже. Когда вы заметили, что лишаетесь магии? После того как подрались с Поттером?  
— Раньше, — зубы у него стучали. — К-когда про них узнал. Х-хотел напиться и не мог, блевал все время…  
— Как бы отреагировал Поттер, если бы вы запили? К слову, — вдруг припомнил Снейп, — и если стали бы таскаться по…  
— По бабам? — Уизли немного отпустило. — Из-за этого?.. Г-горя и обиды? А Гермиона говорила — рефлекс. Когда они мне рассказали, мы как раз виски пили...  
— Мисс Грейнджер все еще во многом мыслит как маггла. А после того как вы подрались с Поттером, — продолжил Снейп (Уизли дернулся, но промолчал), — магия начала исчезать лавинообразно? У вас были проблемы с аппарацией?  
— Со всем были. Я… я хотел, чтобы меня расщепило. Не помню. Аппарировал туда, где было х-хорошо…  
— Да, более-менее логично. Снять табу может тот, кто его наложил, а поскольку вы его закольцевали, то лишились магии и отменить не можете. Так...  
Снейп задумался и опомнился, когда услышал треск. Трещала простыня. Рвалась в намертво сжатых кулаках.  
Уизли колотило. Прыгали губы, веснушки опять казались черными, рыжие пряди прилипли к вискам. Он взглянул на свои пальцы как на что-то постороннее, чужое, с усилием разжал и вдруг схватил Снейпа за руку — тот мимолетно пожалел, что сел так близко, но стерпел. Не сейчас. Ладони у Уизли были ледяные.  
— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал он, — пожалуйста, не могу так, сделай что-нибудь…  
Снейп собрался было ответить, но Уизли не слушал.   
— Ты же умеешь, делал уже... Меня легче, чем Дамблдора, пожалуйста…  
— И Азкабан за непростительные?  
— Не надо непростительных, ничего не надо, только Somnius. Чтобы не проснуться, зелье не пить и не проснуться…  
Уизли подался вперед, хватаясь и второй рукой. Снейп попытался отстраниться — ножки стула заскрежетали по полу, — бегло взглянул, и увиденное, все целиком, обрушилось на него, как Stupefy. Простыня свисала на пол, подушка съехала куда-то в сторону. Уизли сидел, поджав под себя ногу, умоляюще глядя снизу вверх. Слишком широкая пижама — должно быть, старая гойлова, — сползла с худого плеча. Встрепанные рыжие вихры, искусанные губы, красные пятна на щеках…

Снейп поймал себя на том, что машинально водит пальцем по чужой ладони, и отшатнулся в ужасе. Уизли снова моргнул, поспешно убрал руки, как-то разом пришел в себя. Секунду они ошеломленно смотрели друг на друга, потом Уизли, залившись краской до самых волос, пробубнил:  
— Прошу прощенья. Сорвался.  
Снейп прочистил горло и хрипло ответил:  
— Имеете право.

— Гарри бы никогда, — сказал Рон, комкая в руках простыню.  
— Поттер? Ошибаетесь.  
— Ему шестнадцать было! И… вы тоже так не делали. И директор Дамблдор.  
— Вы потеряли магию, — заметил Снейп.   
Вид у него был тот еще, и Рон его отлично понимал. Да что там, он даже себя понимал. Раскис, расклеился на пустом месте — просто потому, что Снейп его пожалел. То есть показалось, конечно, что пожалел.  
— Вы не думайте, — сказал он. — Я слов назад не беру, потому что — куда мне?  
— Думаете, ваши родители вас не примут?   
Рон вздохнул. Снейп, скотина, знал, куда бить.  
— А зелье?  
— Не самое сложное и редкое. Сквибы в старых семьях рождаются довольно часто.   
— Это да, — вздохнул Рон. — Примут. И мама — ну, ей будет куда себя деть, после Фреда…  
Снейп поднял брови, но промолчал.  
Рон сел поудобнее, обхватил колени руками.   
— А иначе что? К Гойлу в домашние зверушки?  
— Полагаю, привязанность мистера Гойла рано или поздно сойдет на нет, хотя, конечно, случай у вас достаточно сложный. Кстати, где он? — поинтересовался Снейп. — Я здесь не меньше часа…  
— Да придет, — Рон пожал плечами. — Он как раз перед вами забегал.  
  
***  
Гойл и вправду появился совсем скоро, будто услышал.   
— Проф! Зелье принесли? Здесь посидите? А то на меня ругаются.   
Снейп кивнул.   
— Приду, когда отпустят, — бормотал Гойл. — И обед…  
Он топтался у кровати, украдкой посматривая на Уизли и явно не отдавая себе отчета, почему не может уйти, — эдакий обгорелый плюшевый мишка. Впрочем, Снейп на его счет не обольщался: в год его директорства Гойл стал отличником, а Cruciatus выполнял не хуже недоброй памяти Алекто Кэрроу. А если его желания — не следствие Долга? Если он так или иначе поймет их природу? И тогда…  
Его вдруг передернуло: представилось неподвижное тело на кровати, запрокинутая рыжая голова и сосредоточенно пыхтящий Грегори Гойл с палочкой в руках.  
— Идите! — слово прозвучало неожиданно резко.  
— Ага. — Гойл дошел до двери и обернулся: — Проф, вы заклятья проверьте еще. Мало ли…  
— Хорошо, Грегори. Идите.  
  
Уизли отвел взгляд от захлопнувшейся двери:  
— Думаете, пройдет у него?..  
— Рано или поздно. — Снейп потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от видений. — Странно, что вы так спокойно говорите об этом, мистер Уизли.  
Тот усмехнулся:  
— И как мне об этом говорить, по-вашему? Пусть Гойл беспокоится, раз он наследник. А я не наследник, мне без разницы…  
Кажется, приступ паники грозил повториться, и Снейп поспешно проговорил:  
— Вам, Уизли, отсутствие Поттера явно на пользу. По крайней мере, высказываетесь вы на удивление разумно.  
— Подыхать не хочется, потому и разумно, — Уизли упорно отводил взгляд. — Еще пару дней, и на ноги встану. И… Мерлин драный! — он вдруг саданул кулаком по спинке кровати. — Не хочу в Нору!   
— Отчего же?  
— Там… все они. Не могу! Снейп, — он опять подался вперед. — Ты… можно, я за тебя еще подержусь? Хреново мне…  
Внутри что-то дрогнуло, перевернулось. Снейп протянул руку, Уизли вцепился в нее, тяжело дыша, закрыл глаза.   
«Стереть память», — вспомнил Снейп, будто это было не с ним. Будто не он планировал обездвижить и бросить где-нибудь, предварительно выкачав как можно больше сведений.  
Он встал и сделал шаг — от стула до кровати. Уизли, так и не открывая глаз, потянулся второй рукой — пришлось сесть, позволить ему уткнуться куда-то в бок, опустить ладонь на вздрагивающую спину.  
— Тихо, тихо…  
Уизли шумно выдохнул и замер.


	8. Chapter 8

**Уизли**

Когда Снейп ушел, Рон безуспешно попытался пригладить волосы, поправил пижамную куртку и уселся на кровати, по старой привычке подобрав под себя ноги.  
Все-таки на что-то эта недосмерть сгодилась — например, напрочь отбила желание врать. Тратить время на ложь, в первую очередь самому себе. И если он в самом деле обжимался только что с Северусом Снейпом, слизеринской сволочью, сальноволосым ублюдком — значит, так тому и быть.  
Еще и сам полез.  
Всего-то хотел почувствовать, что еще здесь, зацепиться за взаправдашнее, дышащее, живое. Хватался, сопел в пыльную мантию, пока Снейп не положил ему руку на спину. И пропал. От него, Снейпа, просто шибало волшебством — будто жаром от горящего камина. Рон никогда прежде такого не испытывал; может, не замечал, может, собственная магия мешала. Чужой огонь растекался по телу, грел, заставлял забыть о пустоте внутри, и невозможно было не тянуться к нему, как голодный к куску хлеба, не просить еще.

Он помнил, как подполз ближе и прижался как можно теснее, всем телом, обхватывая Снейпа обеими руками, как терся щекой, нес какую-то чушь и больше всего боялся, что вот сейчас его отшвырнут, не позволят, потому что это же Снейп! И почти не поверил, когда длинные пальцы легли на затылок, сжали: сначала осторожно, потом крепко, властно, безжалостно. Оно того стоило — чтобы почувствовать такое, даже магии было не жалко. А Снейп все бормотал: «Тихо, тихо» — и гладил его, трепал за волосы. Рон не мог понять — ему-то какая корысть? — но тут Снейповы губы скользнули по виску, щеке и ниже, на шею. Так было еще лучше, Рон задыхался, захлебывался в этом избытке тепла, пока Снейп вдруг не дернулся как-то странно, будто решил отодвинуться. Рон сейчас же потянулся туда, где стало холодно, нажал ладонью, не давая уйти. Снейп снова дернулся, выдохнул и, на секунду опомнившись, Рон увидел, что тискает его задницу. Жар становился нестерпимым. Рон на секунду повернулся и увидел лицо Снейпа, закрытые глаза и страдальчески сведенные брови, торопливо, словно догадавшись наконец, чего ему не хватает, сунул руку в штаны, два раза провел по члену, едва не свихнувшись от удовольствия — и кончил. Снейп хрипло вскрикнул, напрягся, уткнулся ему в плечо, осел на кровати с бессильным вздохом.

Мерлин великий, у Рона вставал, когда он просто вспоминал об этом! Правда, потом Снейп ушел почти сразу же, только почистил их обоих, пообещал вернуться завтра и напоследок добавил, чтобы он, Рон, не вздумал ничего здесь учинить. Да еще раз наложил чары на весь чердак — защитные, наверно.   
Рон снова хмыкнул: ну видел ли свет большего идиота? Кто еще способен до последнего не понимать, к чему идет дело? Зато сейчас он понимал все слишком хорошо: Снейп снова пожалел его.   
Завтра, конечно, скроит обычную морду, сделает вид, что ничего не случилось. Но, по крайней мере, этого завтра можно было ждать. Хотя бы для того, чтобы попросить его трансфигурировать во что-то нормальное пижаму, которая совсем расползлась.

Остаток дня он продремал, кажется, впервые за долгие месяцы ни о чем не думая. Просыпался, пил зелье, которое совал ему Гойл, вяло отвечал, когда тот пытался, запинаясь на каждом слове, что-то спрашивать, и более-менее проснулся только единожды — когда этот придурок сунулся пощупать ему лоб.

Рявкнул — Гойл отошел на пару шагов, глядя исподлобья, и спросил:  
— Может, профа позвать? Драко сказал, не придет сегодня, только завтра с утра.  
А проф твой послушает и придет, как же.  
— Спать иди, — сказал Рон.  
Уходить Гойл не хотел. Смотрел жалобно — рожа его от этого казалась еще уродливее. Принес чашку, наколдовал воды: толстые пальцы скользнули Рону по руке и отдернулись. Магией от него и не пахло — только душный, приторный запах сдобы. Потоптался еще и сказал:  
— Я думал, только чесаться перестанет. Забыл, что слышать больше не буду… — помялся и добавил: — Тебя.   
— И не надо, — быстро проговорил Рон, — все в порядке. Иди спи.  
— Проф заклятья поставил еще? Ты не ходи ночью вниз, я ведро принес. С очищающими чарами.  
Рон кивнул.  
Последний раз он слышал, как Гойл разговаривает, в Выручай-комнате. Лучше с тех пор не стало.

Второй раз уснуть сразу не удалось. Дракклов Снейп не желал никуда уходить, маячил перед закрытыми глазами. Рон только сейчас сообразил, что до утра так и останется в темноте — наверно, надо было попросить свечу. Он даже встал и прошелся, чувствуя себя почти прежним, здоровым, поискал ощупью нож, закатившийся куда-то во время их возни, порадовался, что Снейп его так и не заметил, иначе точно бы отобрал.  
Ночь ползла, длинная и липкая, как фиолетовая тянучка у Фреда с Джорджем в магазине.

**Снейп**

Сбежал. Бросать мальчишку одного было чистейшей трусостью, оставаться с ним — форменной глупостью. Рональд Уизли, подумать только!

Снейп не помнил толком, когда в последний раз был с кем-то другим — не с собственной правой рукой. Торопливый перепих с Игорем лет десять назад учитывать не стоило: тот сначала слишком задирал нос — директор! — а потом слишком боялся.  
Все прочее не заслуживало даже упоминания.  
Но Рональд Уизли!

По идее, Снейпу сейчас полагалось вяло мучиться совестью, но ничего подобного не произошло: напротив, спокойствие и расслабленность, охватившие его там, на пыльном чердаке, никуда не исчезали.   
Но Рональд Уизли, Мерлин милостивый! Даже не Поттер, с которым их хоть что-то, да связывало! И они не то что не разделись — парень даже не прикоснулся к нему по-настоящему!   
Все еще удивляясь, он помотал головой и вдруг понял, что делает это совершенно свободно. Все это время шрамы от клыков Нагини не болели, но ограничивали подвижность так, что забыть о них не удавалось ни на минуту. Он еще раз проверил. Странно! В госпитале говорили, что скоро станет легче — похоже, зря он им не верил. Посмотрел на часы — вечер был не слишком поздний, и он, в принципе, мог бы еще пойти поработать: в лаборатории под чарами консервации ждала основа очередного зелья. И очередной трактат, который предстояло разбирать даже не по слову — по буквам. Если завтра он хочет успеть с утра…  
А хочет ли он? Уизли, конечно, далеко не тот, каким был в школе, но сегодня, без сомнений, действовал он под влиянием момента. Завтра он одумается, попросится домой…  
И кто-то должен будет перенести его в Нору.

В лаборатории горел свет.   
Снейп ожидал застать Ургнита — длительность рабочего дня фиксировалась только для людей, не для самих гоблинов, — но, войдя, увидел Думслота. Тот, взобравшись на слишком высокий для него табурет, лениво перелистывал страницы того самого трактата. Или пересчитывал, с него станется.  
— Мастер Снейп!  
— Мастер Думслот.  
Гоблин оглядел его, шевеля кончиком длинного носа.  
— Отдых пошел вам на пользу, мастер Снейп. Не желаете продлить еще на день? — он повел головой в сторону котла.   
— Нет.   
— Monnorranrr. Я останусь с вами — буду смотреть.  
Снейп вскинул голову:  
— Вы утверждали, что мне доверяете.  
— Безусловно, мастер. Присутствовать здесь, когда вы работаете, — честь, а не обязанность, особенно сегодня.  
— Сегодня? Но до завершения еще далеко.  
Он осторожно повел палочкой над перегонным кубом, выставляя температуру  
Гоблин снова вытянул голову, прикрыл глаза, поводя носом, словно принюхивался, оскалил длинные зубы.  
Им же запрещено иметь палочки, вспомнил Снейп, — может быть, в это дело? Кажется, они опять подавали прошение в Министерство…  
Он коротко кивнул сам себе, решительно выкинул из головы и Думслота с его рассуждениями, и Уизли — тот наверняка уже видел десятый сон — и занялся делом.


	9. Chapter 9

**Уизли**

Конечно, Снейп ему и приснился. Прежний, школьный: Рон стоял перед ним в кабинете зельеварения и уговаривал вместо готовой работы принять пижамную куртку, а Снейп почему-то голосом Гойла повторял: «Нельзя, нельзя».   
Большей глупости Рон представить не мог — наверно, потому и проснулся и понял, что разговаривают наяву, за дверью. Оттуда, снаружи, пробивался тонкий луч света и слышались шаги нескольких человек сразу. «Хозяин, наверно, — подумал Рон, — вот же приспичило ему на чердак среди ночи». Он поспешно запинал в угол подушку и простыню, нож взял в зубы, перелез через балку, ругательски себя ругая, что не наметил заранее пути отхода — а еще аврор! Идиот, а не аврор: разве заклятья подействуют против хозяина дома?   
Забился за старый сундук — подумал еще, не залезть ли внутрь, но сообразил, что не успеет.   
— Галлеон? — сказали снаружи. — Зачем нам твой галлеон? Нам пересидеть нужно хотя бы неделю. Давай открывай.  
— Туда нельзя, — прогундосил Гойл. — Дядька Освин не разрешает.  
— Пригрелся здесь, сволочь, — заговорил еще один. — Тебя зачем пристроили? Помогать! Вот и помогай.   
— Я помогаю, — Гойл заговорил громче. — Денег вон дал… Вы письмо обещали, от отца…  
— А ты его заслужил?  
— Письмо… — начал было Гойл.  
— Амикус, заткни его, — велел первый, и Рон, сжимаясь в комок, услышал:  
— Petrificus Totalus! — и почти без перерыва: — Crucio!  
Невыносимая тишина длилась минуту — или больше? Рон считал удары сердца.  
— Хорош, — сказал третий голос. — Finite Incantatem. Ну что, Грег? Откроешь? Мы же с тобой всегда ладили, верно?   
— Чего вы? — похрипел Гойл. — Мне правда нельзя. Д-дядя…  
— Винс бы открыл, — продолжал третий. — Он хороший сын был, Винс. И не трус. Кое-кто струсил, а Винс нет. Он бы…  
Гойл захныкал неразборчиво.  
Рон сидел ни жив ни мертв. Ориентировки на непойманных Пожирателей в Аврорате учили наизусть, слушали образцы голоса, и двоих он сумел опознать сразу: Амикус Кэрроу и Крэбб-старший.   
Живые и здоровые.   
С палочками.  
А Гойл сейчас расколется, к гадалке не ходи.  
— Некогда, — снова раздался первый голос, тихий и какой-то бесцветный. — Терренс, прижги его.  
— Нет, — взвизгнул Гойл. — Дядя Терренс!..  
— Да ты голова, Руди! Silencio. Incendio!  
Мать твою! Руди? Родольфус Лестрейндж?!  
Рон зашарил по полу, схватил какую-то деревяшку — кажется, сломанный стул, — взвесил на руке.  
За дверью шуршали и крякали — должно быть, Гойл пытался вырваться.

Рон прокрался к двери, прижался к стене. Зажал нож в зубах. Первого огреть по голове, второго ножом и пробиваться вниз.  
— Что, Грег, нравится? Винсу вот тоже…  
— Не надо! — хрипел Гойл. — Не надо больше, я…  
— Ну вот и умница.  
Дверь скрипнула, открываясь.

Первой в дверях показалась палочка с Lumos на конце — молодцы, ребята, так держать, — потом голова. Рон врезал по ней, снова прижался к стене.   
— Homenum Revellio, — так же ровно проговорил предполагаемый Лестрейндж. — Один. Крэбб, сначала этого.  
Мерлин драный! Рон отступил на шаг, перехватил нож. Сейчас!  
Крэбб пропихнул в дверь скулящего Гойла, протиснулся следом — болван, руки заняты, а бок открыт, — подскочить и ударить было делом одной секунды.  
Крэбб заорал, выпустил Гойла, тот повалился мешком.   
— Руди! — Крэбб перебирал руками по полу, полз, как… как краб, прости Мерлин. Палочка откатилась в сторону, Рон рванулся за ней — наполовину по привычке, наполовину понимая, что ее все равно надо забрать, — и не успел.  
— Stupefy.

 

***

 

— Renervate.

Дико болели руки.   
Рон попытался открыть глаза, сморгнул слезы, жмурясь от боли. На этот раз не приснилось: он все еще был на чердаке — висел на связанных руках, на перекинутой через продольную балку веревке. Висел… Гребаный идиот, опять не рассчитал, забыл, что вчера еще еле ноги таскал, аврор хренов!  
Рон осторожно огляделся. Гойл нашелся в углу, сидел, зажимая левой рукой правую — должно быть, обожженную.   
Только тут он заметил, что кто-то наколдовал светильник под потолком.  
Эти?..  
Кэрроу тер лоб — скорее всего, его уже успели подлечить или, по крайней мере, привели в чувство. Крэбб-старший зажимал бок, и третий, стоя к нему лицом, что-то бормотал и водил палочкой. Похоже, и Renervate, которое Рон услышал, относилось к Крэббу.

— Эй, — квакнул Кэрроу. — Очнулся.  
Третий развернулся, подошел.  
— Узнаете меня, мистер Уизли? Ах да, Quietus.   
Узнать Родольфуса Лестрейнджа было довольно просто. Но что на портретах, что в воспоминаниях он выглядел обычным человеком, а тот тип, который стоял сейчас напротив Рона, больше походил на сломанную куклу, которую попытались было починить, но так и не смогли.  
— Поистине счастливая встреча, — проговорил он так же ровно. — Вы мне задолжали, мистер Уизли. Crucio.   
Боль обрушилась на него, как водопад. В голове вспыхнуло и взорвалось, потом огонь охватил все тело, будто раскаленная игла прошила его сверху донизу и теперь проворачивалась внутри, и он корчился, насаженный на нее.   
— Finite, — сказал Родольфус. — Понравилось? Не очень? Мне тоже не понравилось падать с метлы, мистер Уизли. Отдохните пока.  
— Дай я! — Кэрроу выбрался из своего угла, подковылял ближе. — Дай я его поучу, стервеца!  
— Потом, Амикус. Сейчас ты пойдешь и отправишь сову.  
— Кому это?  
— В Аврорат, мистеру Поттеру, — Лестрейндж взмахнул палочкой, превращая обломки стула в перо и пергамент. — Надеюсь, он не откажется обменять своего друга на некую сумму в галлеонах и портключ. Так, мистер Уизли?  
Гарри! Сукины дети, они напишут Гарри!  
— Нет! — сказал он едва слышно.  
— Вы что-то хотели?..  
— Мы… мы поссорились. Он не придет.  
— Смешно, — заметил Лестрейндж, скручивая пергамент в трубку. — Амикус, внизу была сова.

Рон закрыл глаза. Руки болели так, что больше ни о чем невозможно было думать. 

— Ну что там? — тусклый голос Лестрейнджа пробился сквозь пелену боли. — Поторопись.  
— Руди, она не открывается!  
— Опять?  
Рон осторожно, чтобы не потревожить рук, повернул голову.  
Лестрейндж возился у двери, Кэрроу топтался рядом. Бесконечно, безумно долго.   
— Крэбб, давай сюда этого…   
Рон смотрел. Крэбб пнул Гойла по раненой руке, тот взвыл, пополз.  
— Открывай, сученыш!  
Гойл втянул голову в плечи.  
— Д-дядя Терренс… Не надо…  
— Живо!  
Крэбб и Кэрроу вздернули его на ноги, несколько раз приложили о дверь — рукой и не только. Ничего.   
— Оставь его, Амикус. Аппарируй.  
— Голова ты, Руди! Apparate!   
«Все», — подумал Рон.  
— Аpparate! Руди, не получается!   
— Письмо, Амикус. Без меня никого не трогать.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Уизли**  
  
— Ничего… — в голосе Кэрроу слышалась нешуточная обида. — Уж если ты, Руди, не можешь…  
— Стоп. Сейчас мальчики расскажут, когда их собираются навестить.  
— Кто собирается? — тупо спросил Крэбб. Он все еще кренился на бок, но падать явно не собирался.  
— Как ты думаешь, Амикус, с которого начать? Вряд ли посетители явятся до утра, так что времени у нас довольно.  
Лестрейндж взмахнул палочкой, и Рон почувствовал, что рушится на пол. Успел сгруппироваться, ударился боком, ребрами, оберегая руки. Смог опустить их, зафиксировать, согнуть в локтях — веревка на запястьях никуда не делась. Кажется, вывихов не было.  
— Поговорим? — спросил Лестрейндж. — Можете даже покричать, если хотите. Или предпочитаете смотреть?  
Надо было взять себя в руки — Рон даже смог усмехнуться про себя: в эти, вывернутые?  
Строки ориентировки разворачивались перед глазами: «Легилименцией не владеет, Окклюменция…» Мерлин, какой у него уровень? Или пофиг, главное, что в голову не залезет?  
Рон осторожно оттолкнулся ногой, едва заметно подвинулся. Если добраться до двери… Наверняка на ней штучное заклятье, модифицированное, Снейп на такие и раньше был мастер. И… и утром он обещал прийти, гребаный Мерлин! Если они возьмут Снейпа…  
  
— Ты куда это? — Крэбб снова пнул Гойла в бок. — Эй, Руди, смотри-ка, куда пополз! Похоже, они тут не просто так! — он радостно оскалился. — Тут у нас, похоже, парочка! А ну…  
Схватил Гойла за грудки, шваркнул о балку.  
— Помочь, Терренс? — спросил Кэрроу, взмахивая палочкой. Из нее вырвались черные веревки, намертво привязывая Гойла к столбу.  
— Так я и знал, Грег, что ты с гнильцой. Весь ваш род гнилой! Вот и Гэвин — тридцать лет с ним не разлей вода, а гнильца-то вылезла!  
Гойл дернулся, но промолчал.  
— Пошли, говорит, сдадимся, отсидим! Дементоров больше нет, говорит! А? Грег? Папаша сдаваться, а ты, значит, с аврором шашни завел?  
— Крэбб.  
Но тот не слушал. Про Рона, похоже, все забыли; он сдвинулся еще немного, лихорадочно шаря глазами: найти хоть что-нибудь, припрятать, пока не смотрят.  
— Крэбб. Прекрати.  
— Что, Руди, самый умный здесь? Иди ты нахуй со своим умом! Давно бы свалили, а ты — подождем, подождем!   
Лестрейндж резко, сверху вниз, повел палочкой — Крэбб вскрикнул, схватился за щеку. Из-под пальцев закапала кровь.  
— Остыл? Ты уже все узнал, если решил развлечься? Какие шашни? Кто-то наложил на эту комнату чары, которые даже я не могу снять. Можешь сказать, кто это был?  
Крэбб неохотно кивнул:  
— Ладно, понял. Но они ж сами не скажут?  
Рон двинулся еще немного. Вот тут, между половицами… Он попробовал понять, что это, проклиная связанные руки, срывая ноготь, подцепил, запихал в рукав. Ложка, мать ее. Нафига ему ложка?  
— Договоримся, — сказал за спиной Лестрейндж.   
Рона опять поволокло по полу, ударило спиной о стену. Больно… сейчас снова будет больно… Но его даже не поставили на ноги, просто привязали.  
— Почему не того? — начал было Крэбб.  
— Дороже стоит, — хохотнул Кэрроу.  
  
Они кружили вокруг столба, вокруг Гойла. Тот в ужасе мотал головой и, увидев, что Крэбб поднимает палочку, взглянул на Рона и что-то пробормотал беззвучно.  
Смотреть? Рон поспешно кивнул.  
— Может, отрезать ему кое-что? Или прижечь? Гниль — ее огнем выжигают, а?  
Толстые крэббовы щеки тряслись, по лицу расползлись красные пятна, палочка вздрагивала в руках,  
— Признайся, Терренс, ты его сам хотел трахнуть? А теперь завидно! — Кэрроу визгливо рассмеялся.  
— Урода этого? — Крэбб помотал головой. — Вот когда он поменьше был...  
  
Рон смотрел.  
С Гойла содрали штаны, он беспомощно вздрагивал, сводил колени, стараясь заслониться.   
Крэбб, едва не пуская слюни, обвел палочкой сморщенный член, яички, замахнулся…   
Гойл зажмурился, но Рон смотрел. Красная полоса наискось перечеркнула живот, задев мошонку. Гойл скосил глаза, беззвучно разевая рот.  
— Опалим петушка? — подмигнул Крэбб. Кэрроу хлопнул его по плечу, аккуратно вычертил заклинание — из палочки вырвалось пламя, и тут же завоняло паленым волосом. Гойл выл, бился, поджимал ноги и повисал на веревках…  
— О, — вдруг обрадовался Крэбб. — Потушил! Обоссался! Говорил же я…  
  
Рон смотрел — глаза в глаза, не отводя взгляда.  
— Повторим?  
— Стоп, — снова сказал Лестрейндж. — Ну что, мистер Гойл, нам продолжать, или вы все-таки поведаете, что здесь происходило?  
Гойл замотал головой, замычал в ужасе.  
  
— Бросьте вы его, — сказал Рон как мог громко. — Ничего он не видел. Я что, по-вашему, идиот — с ним связываться? Ты на него глянь, Лестрейндж: ну у кого на такого встанет?  
— Не могу не согласиться, — Лестрейндж легко склонил голову, будто приглашал даму на танец. — Хотя вот Терренс, похоже, считает иначе. Но ты же обождешь, Терренс? Итак?  
— Здесь место удачное, — кажется, голос не дрожал. — Вон видишь окно? Оттуда заклятье кинуть — милое дело!   
Круглое слуховое окно поблескивало от наложенных чар, но сквозь них явственно пробивался свет.   
— И в кого же вы намеревались его кинуть?  
Рон, как сумел, пожал плечами:  
— В Поттера, конечно.  
Крэбб разинул рот. Кэрроу заржал. Но Лестрейндж смотрел серьезно:  
— И почему же?  
— Давно газет не читал? Он у меня невесту увел, вот почему.   
— А ведь точно! — Кэрроу покивал. — Горбин что-то такое говорил, помнишь, Терренс?  
— Продолжайте, мистер Уизли. Почему вы считаете, что Поттер должен был здесь появиться?  
Рон вздохнул:  
— Пекарня хорошая потому что. Герми… В общем, я знал, что они сюда за булочками ходят, вот и ждал, когда в следующий раз придут. Гойлу сказал только, что мне здесь надо пожить, он и не заглядывал почти. А чары — чтобы дядька его не шлялся.  
— Браво! — Лестрейндж хлопнул в ладоши. — На редкость интересная история. Ну а кто же, в таком случае, вам помогал?  
— Как кто? — старательно удивился Рон. — Малфой. У него на Поттера еще со школы зуб.  
Гойл опять замотал головой.  
— Вот видишь? — кивнул на него Рон. — Малфой его и уговорил. Другого он бы и слушать не стал.  
— Признаться, не ожидал от мистера Малфоя таких глубоких познаний. Последний вопрос: и когда же вы его ждете?  
— Хрен его знает. Обещал сегодня, но он, сволочь, и загулять может. А у меня, между прочим, булки уже поперек горла стоят.  
— Ну что ж, — Лестрейндж развернулся к сообщникам. — Мы так или иначе вытянули козырную карту. Малфой не откажет родственнику, я уверен.   
— И что? — спросил Крэбб.  
— Ждать. А вы, мистер Уизли, мне положительно нравитесь. Чистая кровь есть чистая кровь. Из вас вышел бы отличный слизеринец. Даже жаль, что вы тогда меня сбили с метлы. Увы, но кодекс чести не позволяет мне… Crucio!  
Боль ударила в спину, скрутила, выжимая, как тряпку. Рон заорал, заскреб ногами по полу, стараясь сжаться в комок, исчезнуть…  
— Я довольно несдержан, мистер Уизли, — Лестрейндж виновато вздохнул. — Простите мне эту слабость. Видите ли, я недавно овдовел, а виной тому, я слышал, ваша почтенная матушка, не так ли? Предпочитаете еще один Cruciatus или тесное общение с нашим другом Крэббом?   
— Руди, — вскинулся Крэбб, — дай, мы с ним поговорим!  
— Ну ты и болван, Руди, — сказал Рон. В животе противно подрагивало, коленки тряслись. — Покалечишь меня — Поттера убивать кто будет? Эти твои мудаки?   
— Резонно, — кивнул Лестрейндж. — Тонкости у них действительно недостает. Но преподать вам урок все-таки придется. Crucio!

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Снейп**

Он ушел из лаборатории в четыре пополуночи и все-таки успел отлично выспаться. Впрочем, понятно, почему — ему и работалось вчера на редкость плодотворно. И даже Мерлином проклятый гоблинский перевод шел как по маслу: целая страница всего за два часа.

Думслот, удовлетворенно кивая на прощанье, заметил, что такой режим работы куда больше соответствует природе гоблинов, чем обычный человеческий, и если мастеру Снейпу он тоже подходит, то он, Думслот, может только приветствовать…   
Просто удивительно, до чего гоблины оказались болтливы при близком знакомстве! Но так или иначе, первая половина дня у него была свободна, и он поймал себя на том, что посвистывает, собираясь…

Куда? К Уизли? Его вдруг обдало жаром. Как он… как он тогда вздрогнул и застонал! Снейп невольно прикрыл глаза. А если снять с него эту рванину, куртку и штаны…  
Он потряс головой. Дошел. Чем дрочить на Уизли, лучше найти ему нормальную одежду! Выбирать особо не приходилось — Снейп вытянул из комода мало-мальски сносные брюки, и тут раздался хлопок аппарации.  
Тряпье упало на пол, палочка скользнула в ладонь, взлетела и опустилась.  
— Драко?   
Малфой взглянул на него, шевельнул губами и повалился наземь.

Снейп рухнул на колени рядом с ним, бросил диагностирующее: угрозы жизни нет, порезы… неглубокие, кроме одного, лицо не пострадает… где еще? Мантия на плече рассечена, но обычным Seco, а ниже — что это, ожог? А палочка? Вот она, в левой.  
Он наскоро наложил Episkei, потом обезболивающее и бодрящее.   
— Драко, вы слышите меня? Что случилось?  
«Не Уизли, — звенело в голове, — и не Гойл, скорее всего. Но кто его?..»  
Малфой приподнялся, сел — зрачки у него были величиной с кнат, не меньше, — попытался что-то сказать и не смог.   
— Драко!  
— Там… — он глубоко вздохнул, на секунду прикрыл глаза и заговорил уже связно: — У Гойла. Там дядя Руди. И дядя Терренс. И Кэрроу.  
— Руди?!  
О Родольфусе никто не слышал с прошлого лета, хотя говорили, что его якобы видели во время битвы за Хогвартс. Руди жив? Руди, которого Уизли сбил с метлы? Муж Беллатрикс, которую убила Молли?  
— Дальше.   
— Я аппарировал к ним, — Драко дышал часто и коротко. — Увидел Грега. Они его… они его привязали к этому бревну… — он показал рукой.  
— Балке?  
— Да, к балке. И он голый, и внизу, — он кинул быстрый взгляд, так что стало ясно, где именно внизу, — все изрезано и… я не разглядел. Кажется, он был без сознания. А Уизли…  
— Что?! — Снейп готов был схватить его и тряхнуть как следует.  
— Уизли был одетый, и дядя Руди над ним стоял с палочкой, вот так, — Драко поменял захват.  
— Cruciatus?  
— Д-да, похоже. Он… Уизли тоже висел, как неживой, и я, — он сглотнул, — растерялся. Дядя мне что-то сказал, я не расслышал, и тут Уизли, наверно, очнулся и крикнул, чтобы я уходил, но я сначала не понял, и они меня успели… успели поранить.  
— Ты сразу ко мне? Не в Аврорат?  
— В Аврорат? — ужаснулся Драко.  
— Так, — Снейп еще раз осмотрел его, — тебе придется аппарировать еще раз. К Министерству, а там сразу найдешь Поттера. Если его нет — то Грейнджер.   
Он сунул в карман аптечку, в ножны на поясе — запасную палочку. В который раз пожалел, что не сварил ни одной порции Felix Felicis.  
— Постарайся их убедить. Ты сможешь. И больше туда не лезь.   
— А вы?  
Снейп не ответил.   
Драко пожевал губу и выговорил:  
— Дядя Руди. Он какой-то весь...  
Снейп поспешно махнул рукой — знаю, все знаю, — подождал, пока исчезнет Драко, и подумал, все ли нужное захватил.

***  
Руди никогда не был идиотом, только маньяком.   
Снейп понимал, что Лестрейндж непременно сообразит прикрыться пленниками и убивать их до поры не станет, но покалечит наверняка, не удержится. Единственное, чего Лестрейндж предусмотреть не мог, — это самого Снейпа и того мелкого факта, что на чердаке он уже бывал. 

Он аппарировал на нежилую часть чердака, отчетливо представив островок чистого пола. И тут же убедился, что прав: они действительно заняли позицию лицом к двери.  
Снейп, не медля, ударил в бок ближайшему — кажется, Кэрроу, — перескочил через балку и остановился: остальные успели перестроиться. Теперь и Уизли, и Гойла можно было рассмотреть без помех.

Драко не наврал — практически, он преуменьшил. У Гойла, кроме ожогов и ран в паху, был разорван рот и лицо заляпано какой-то белой мерзостью. Ноги у него подкашивались: Крэбб, по сути, удерживал его на весу, захлестнув руку вокруг шеи.  
Уизли… Уизли стоял сам. Руди упирал палочку ему в висок, второй рукой вцепившись в волосы. 

— Северус? — Лестрейнджа Снейп разглядеть не мог. — Ну конечно, куда еще мог пойти малфоевский выродок, если не к тебе? При условии, что ты жив, конечно, — я слышал, у кого-то оказалось больше яду, чем у тебя, мой друг.  
— Отпусти их.  
— Их? — нарочито громко удивился Лестрейндж. — Зачем тебе двое, Северус? Ты и с одним-то не справишься. Хотя… если хочешь, забирай Гойла. Терренс его кое-чему поучил, так что будет в самый раз.   
— Обоих, и я вас выпущу.  
— Ты? Ты ставил защиту? То-то я смотрю… Малфоевский щенок попросил? Держу пари, он не сказал, за каким лысым Мерлином им понадобился чердак, а, Северус? Вечно тебе надо кому-то подлизывать… Вот и новой власти стараешься? Зря. Уизли мне самому нужен. Мой пропуск, лучше портключа, — он дернул Рона за волосы и глубже вдавил палочку — по виску потекла кровь. — Отпущу его где-нибудь там… или не отпущу.  
— Не отпустишь? — так же старательно удивился Снейп. — Его? Куда ты собираешься, Руди, во Францию? Гран-пер Гастон будет счастлив узнать, что его старший внук завел себе сквиба. Теплый прием обеспечен.  
— Сквиб? Почему сквиб?  
Снейп пожал плечами:  
— Думаешь, из-за чего его бросила грязнокровка? Кстати, и из Аврората тоже выгнали. Сквиб. Последствия проклятия.

Руди взвыл, оттолкнул от себя Уизли, бешено вращая кистью и выкрикивая заклинание, и тут Гойл, который только что обвисал в руках у Крэбба, вдруг рванулся вперед. Красная молния, сорвавшаяся с палочки Лестрейнджа, попала ему в голову — Гойл без звука свалился на пол. Снейп ударил заклинанием Крэбба, так и не сообразившего, что случилось, — тот отлетел к стене.   
— Рон! — заорал Снейп. — Вниз!  
Тот молниеносно присел, извернулся, быстро взмахнул рукой: Руди вскрикнул, вскинул палочку, но Уизли уже откатился в сторону. Снейп кидал проклятья уже без голоса, сосредоточившись на поединке и не позволяя себе смотреть — ну разве что краем глаза, — как Уизли волочет Гойла в сторону.   
Руди и в самом деле был «какой-то не такой»: от непревзойденного дуэлянта осталась едва половина. Впрочем, они друг друга стоили — что прежде, что сейчас.  
Что-то просвистело мимо, ударилось о стену рядом с головой Руди: Уизли, похоже, решил принять участие.   
Они закружили по чердаку, и вдруг снаружи загремели шаги, дверь вынесло взрывом, и во всем блеске явился доблестный Аврорат.   
Лестрейндж успел отскочить, но сражаться с несколькими противниками одновременно не мог: споткнулся на ровном месте, удивленно повел головой и упал, хотя Снейп не решился бы утверждать, чье именно проклятье попало в цель.

Впрочем, понятно, чье: впереди, сверкая стеклами очков и золотыми галунами на мантии, с палочкой наизготовку застыл старший аврор Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Из-за его спины выглядывала Грейнджер, а за ней… «Мерлин милостивый, я же велел ему не лезть!» — подумал Снейп.  
Малфой живо оттолкнул Грейнджер и бросился к Гойлу.   
Поттер что-то скомандовал через плечо — к счастью, довольно разумно, потому что четвертым за ними вошел человек в зеленой мантии целителя.  
— Сюда! — крикнул Драко.

Снейп поискал глазами Уизли: тот сидел, положив себе на колени голову Гойла, рядом на полу валялась чья-то палочка. Руки он вытянул вперед, и Малфой, пристроившись рядом, сосредоточенно избавлял его от веревок.  
— Сейчас обезболю, и срочно эвакуировать, — сказал медик. — И вас, молодой человек, тоже, — кивнул он Уизли. — То есть, вас, молодые люди.  
— Меня не надо, — сказал Рон.

— Как это не надо?  
Снейп вздохнул. Грейнджер, кажется, ни на гран не изменила себе — все та же в каждой бочке затычка:  
— Рон, ты ранен, и…  
— Госпиталь для волшебников, — возразил он спокойно. — А я сквиб. Вы же слышали? Когда стояли под дверью?  
— Слышали, — сказал Поттер. — Но не поняли. Поясни.  
Уизли попытался пожать плечами, болезненно поморщился, и Снейп не выдержал.  
— Сколько было Crucio?  
Уизли поднял на него глаза — Снейп просто почувствовал, как тот облегченно выдыхает.  
— Я считал, что ли? — проворчал он. — Да ладно, вот Грег… Они его… — он сухо всхлипнул, на глазах слабея. — Я боялся, они его, как Лонгботтомов… Он не соображал почти уже…  
— Рон, — повторил Поттер.   
— А, — сказал Уизли, — привет, Гарри. Тебя Малфой привел?   
Малфой вытянул шею, не желая ничего пропускать.  
— Да объяснит мне кто-нибудь, при чем тут сквиб? — громко вопросила Грейнджер.  
— По твоей вине, между прочим, — встрял Малфой.   
— Заткнись, хорек.  
— Сам заткнись. Скажешь, не по ее? Если бы они тебя не выгнали, обряд бы не сработал!   
— Не лезь.  
Снейп сел рядом с Уизли, тот сразу привалился к нему, прижался щекой к плечу.

— Рон? Что это значит? — повторила Грейнджер. — Кто тебя выгонял? Ты про тот случай?   
Она оглянулась на Поттера, взяла его за руку.  
— Мы не думали, что ты перепутаешь! Никто… никто лишний не должен был знать, но ты сам виноват… Но ты же понял потом, что мы нарочно? Что это все для твоего же блага? Чтобы ты наконец перестал цепляться за прошлое, нашел что-то свое, особенное. Ты не поверишь, как нас мучила совесть за то, что мы тебе жить не даем! Мы специально потом сказали, что ты в отпуске, чтобы тебя никто не трогал, и все объяснили твоим родителям… Так почему сквиб-то? И… и как ты сюда попал?  
— Нипочему, — сказал Уизли деревянным голосом. — Вон Гойла вытащите. И этих заберите. Я показания дам…  
Сзади зашевелились — должно быть, авроры вязали пленных, но оборачиваться было лень.   
— Кэрроу не забудьте, — сказал Рон. — Вон там.  
— Где?   
Поттер подошел, нагнулся — должно быть, забрать у Кэрроу палочку, — но тот внезапно дернулся, отпрянул, выбросил вперед руку.  
— Avada Kedavra!  
Все замерли. Поттер сидел на полу, ошеломленно крутил головой, в двух шагах от него валялся бездыханный Кэрроу.  
В руке Уизли вздрагивала, будто остывая, чужая палочка.


	12. Chapter 12

**Снейп и Уизли**

— …Так и не сказал? — спросил Снейп.  
— Не сказал. — Рон подумал и положил еще сахара. — Неизвестное проклятие, чего тут еще объяснять? Малфой выступал, конечно, но его дело десятое. Они ж не виноваты, что я такой придурок. — Ложка мерно звякала, размешивала чай. — Крестным вчера позвали, представляешь? Сказали — раз я шафером не был…  
— Согласишься?  
— Не знаю, — Рон покачал головой. — Как вы думаете, мастер Думслот, пойти или нет?  
— Непременно! — гоблин откусил от скона, утер с подбородка джем. — Непременно пойти! Даже не сомневайтесь! Отчего бы тому, что случилось однажды, не повториться снова? Вы же сохранили палочку?  
— Сохранил, — легко сказал Рон. — Толку-то? Может, я сейчас только Третье непростительное и могу. Не проверять же.  
— Непростительное — нет, конечно. А остальные пробуйте, мистер Уизли, пробуйте! Сколько уже вы способны обходиться без зелья? Четыре дня?  
Снейп поглядел на гоблина, тот украдкой подмигнул ему.  
— Мы очень довольны, мастер Снейп! Но все-таки иногда вы слишком увлекаетесь. Работой, я имею в виду. Мы, гоблины, берем ровно столько, сколько нам нужно, запомните это.

Снейп покрутил в руке ложку — ту самую, с чердака, только начисто отмытую и обеззараженную всеми видами чар, провел пальцем по угловатой узорчатой ручке. Как только Уизли — то есть Рон — догадался воткнуть ее Руди в ногу? Он не думал, что будет искать ответ — как, впрочем, на множество других вопросов. 

***  
Рон усмехнулся. Уши у гоблина просвечивали на солнце и шевелились, как листья. Гоблин будто втягивал в себя солнечный свет, от его взгляда пробирал холодок — не слишком приятный, но пока терпимый. «Забирайте, мастер Думслот, — подумал Рон, — нам не жалко. Ровно столько, сколько вам нужно. А не будете забирать, тоже не пропадем».   
Хорошо хоть гоблины их ни о чем не спрашивают.  
Зато другие — хоть из дома не выходи. Да и там Малфой уже достал: как заявится после лекций, так сразу за свое: «Уизли, когда ты пойдешь учиться? Уизли, профессор тебя скоро стыдиться будет!»   
Что он, не учится, что ли? Измельчать и толочь уже научился. Да еще гоббледук.  
Ладно еще в Нору можно ездить вдвоем со Снейпом — мама до сих пор чувствует себя виноватой, и папа тоже, привыкнуть невозможно.

Они поднялись, провожая гостя.  
— Ну что ж, мистер Уизли, в понедельник ждем вас как представителя мистера Гойла для подписания долгосрочного контракта.  
Рон кивнул.  
«Надо бы Гойла сюда привезти, — подумал он, — пусть сам подписывает, ему полезно. И медсестричку его заодно. Поживет здесь, может, потом ему и кресло не понадобится — вон какой воздух!»  
И магия, конечно. 

— Идем? — сказал Снейп, обнимая его за плечи.  
— Ага, — Рон кивнул.  
Но никуда не пошел — притянул к себе, прикрыл глаза и замер, привычно растворяясь в знакомом тепле, обмирая, чувствуя, как мурашки бегут по спине, вдоль позвоночника.   
— Пойдем, соседи и так… — недовольно пробормотал Снейп ему в висок, в едва заметный шрам от палочки. Рон повернулся, скользнул губами по губам, прижался сильнее.  
— Плевать я хотел. Пусть смотрят. Нам можно, мы типа померли уже, а второй раз не считается.  
— Можно, — кивнул Снейп, пальцами пробираясь ему под рубашку и подталкивая к крыльцу, — но…

— А дверь-то! — спохватился Рон, уже войдя в дом. — Возвращаться неохота.   
— Так не возвращайся.  
— Ага.  
Рон, улыбаясь, посмотрел на приоткрытую дверь, выкрашенную зеленым — того же оттенка, что и летняя зелень когда-то давным-давно в лесу Дин. Она послушно скрипнула и закрылась.  


 


End file.
